Protège moi du mal
by Mzak
Summary: Soupçonné de meurtre, Akihito à des ennuis... et Asami ? Aussi...
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :** _Pas bien ça ! Pas bien lecteur ! Vous m'avez pas du tout aidé pour cette fic, j'ai du la sortir après un sondage plus que profond dans mon cerveau, le travail a été long et difficile... éreintant même. Mais cette fic comme ma nouvelle fic de Naruto "Ninjas" sera écrite au fur et à mesure, je compte donc sur vous pour me laisser des commentaires, des suggestions, des idées... Elles seront prises en compte et ajoutées à l'histoire si elles en valent la peine. Donc pas d'enfantillage ou de timidité... on se connait depuis le temps, reviews !_

**

* * *

Protège-moi du mal.**

**Prologue**

Comme à son habitude Akihito avait flairé un gros coup, un gros poisson. Comme à son habitude, il s'était renseigné, il l'avait filé, il l'avait pris en photo, discrètement. Son reflex numérique tournait à plein régime, prenant du sale visage, des poignées de main, des mallettes pleines de billet, des flingues, que des bonnes choses pour lui quoi !

Un scoop ! Il avait bien besoin de cela en ce moment.

Et comme à son habitude, il courait. Il courait à perdre haleine avec une vingtaine de gorilles à ses basques. Une vingtaine... le chiffre était approximatif, le jeune homme devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas retourné vérifier mais ils faisaient un tel boucan derrière lui que vingt était un bon chiffre : rond, une syllabe, facile à dire.

Le photographe était rapide, il avait l'habitude de courir et il faut bien avouer que le sport de chambre l'entretenait comme pas possible _(Mimosa : cette phrase m'a faite mourir de rire, mais c'est pas faux !)_. Il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Celui qui réussirait à l'attraper n'était pas encore né. Il quitta rapidement les rues étroites et peu éclairées et fonça comme une flèche dans les rues bondées de Shibuya.

Le quartier toujours en activité malgré l'heure tardive, l'avait toujours sauvé à de mainte reprise. Il l'aimait ce quartier, avec ses rues larges et bondées de passants. Il se faufila dans une quelconque galerie commerciale, mesurant ses foulées et arrivait à semer ses poursuivants en quelques minutes.

Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Rasséréné et fier de son trophée, le pas calme, il se dirigea vers son journal favori. Les presses allaient bosser dur ce matin. Quoi de meilleur de faire tomber du mafieux dès le début de la semaine, voilà qui devrait bien faire rager Asami.

Sa relation avec le yakusa n'avait pas à proprement parlé évolué. Malgré les évènements de Macao, Asami ne l'avait pas obligé à vivre chez lui. Il laissait à Akihito la liberté que le jeune homme avait besoin, le soutenant financièrement dans le secret, comme toujours.

De son côté, Akihito passait énormément de nuit dans l'appartement d'Asami. Finalement il avait réussi à admettre qu'il s'y était attaché à son yakusa. Il pouvait même dire à voix haute qu'il était l'amant du mafieux sans s'exploser le crâne contre un mur.

Tout allait pour le mieux, le journal n'était qu'à quelques blocs de là. C'est donc tout guilleret qu'il passa le coin de la rue.

Pour tomber sur un Mikail Arbatov, le sourire aux lèvres, qui semblait comme l'attendre. Akihito eut à peine le temps de s'exclamer d'horreur que le fidèle homme de main du russe, derrière lui, lui emprisonna le visage dans une compresse de chloroforme.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :** _Finder, finder, finder ! Merci. Pas grand chose à dire là sauf, à quand la __suite ?_

_Oui car faut avouer que tu es un peu sadique là. Tu nous mets le gout en bouche avec ce tout petit prologue d'à peine une page... Méchante. _

_Dis nous en plus, je veux savoir ? Arbatov va se servir D'Akihito pour toucher Asami et faire en sorte que le yakusa oblige Fei Long à devenir l'amant du russe ? Je pars toute seule dans mes délires, mais tu laisses trop de portes ouvertes, trop de possibilités ... même les plus débiles comme les miennes. Pourquoi s'en prendre toujours à Aki-chan ? Parce qu'il est le plus faible ? Attention Asami n'est pas loin... bon bon j'arrête. Bon courage._

_Peace_

_Mimosa_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes : **__Après un début un peu classique, j'avoue que je me lance dans quelque chose que je ne maitrise peut être pas alors j'attends vos commentaires bons ou mauvais (mais par pitié construit svp) avec la plus grande impatience._

_Bon j'explique un peu mon raisonnement. On connait Asami et Akihito par cette fabuleuse auteure qui est Ayano Yamane, jusque-là j'ai bon non ? On s'est que c'est un yakusa et un photographe, ça ok. J'ai lu pas mal de manga ou de yaoi sur le sujet et notamment le monde de la mafia (bah oui je suis libraire en manga !) et je me suis dit, y'a un truc qui manque dans viewfinder : le monde, la Grande Famille des Yakusas._

_Ce côté-là sera plus présent dans cette fic, je ne suis pas allée chercher super loin, je suis juste allée sur wikipédia (comme tout le monde), j'ai utilisé de véritable nom de famille (légèrement remanié tout de même : je veux vivre vieille moi !)Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_réponses aux reviews :_

_Dealo : J'espère que je réponds à ta demande. (sur la question avec Iouri plus particulièrement). J'ai travaillé d'arrache pied, moi pôvre auteur pour rendre ce premier chapitre le plus rapidement possible, j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir ô Dealo-sama ! lol._

_Je vois que ce prologue vous a convaincue, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, merci aux reviews anonymes, merci à celles qui me suivent depuis pas mal de fics, merci à Luciole Eteinte, Takaba Akihito, Ayu, Anthales, C Elise, Paprika, Fan de Viewfinder, Cha, Petit-dragon 50... Merci à ma fabuleuse Bêta.  
_

**

* * *

Protège-moi du mal.**

**Chapitre 1**

Asami fronçait les sourcils, habitude en soi peu surprenante chez lui mais elle restait tout de même étonnante car Asami ne fronçait pas les sourcils concernant une affaire par rapport à Akihito. Le jeune homme s'était assez bien débrouillé ses derniers temps pour se maintenir en dehors de la dangerosité de la rue et notamment de ses collègues, à sa plus grande surprise et soulagement.

Non Asami fronçait les sourcils sur un de ses dossiers qu'il se répugnait à traiter. Il était tard ou tôt selon le point de vue mais il stagnait sur ce fichu dossier sensible. Et il n'était pas pour habitude de stagner, il préférait passer le temps agréablement, avec Akihito par exemple. Pour Asami était considéré comme dossier sensible deux choses : Akihito mais ça tout le milieu de la mafia le savait et les flics.

Il alluma une énième cigarette, savourant la douceur acre qui emplissait ses poumons, avant de lever les yeux sur son homme de main et bras droit Kirishima qui attendait patiemment de faire son rapport.

" Que savons-nous de cet homme ?"

Le mafieux lunetteux ne chercha pas longtemps sa réponse, Asami d'ailleurs ne tolérait pas la moindre hésitation de ses hommes et surtout pas de lui. Il fixa son patron d'un regard clair et déterminé.

" Emiri Tomo alias Yuki, un jeune prostitué de 25 ans. Apparemment il bosse dans un club l'Afternight dans le Shinjuku à deux rue de Nakadai. Pas de famille proche, il a arrêté ses études d'architecture pour se consacrer à temps plein sur l'escorting, apparemment ça paye plus. On a fouillé, il est clean."

Kirishima s'approcha de son patron tout en parlant et lui resservit un verre de bourbon. Il reboucha soigneusement la bouteille et continua son rapport.

" Le gars n'a pas eu de chance, l'Afternight est une plateforme tournante pour le blanchiment d'argent provenant de la drogue vendu dans le sud-est asiatique. Il aurait vu une transaction qui aurait mal tourné."

Asami savoura une gorgée d'alcool et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier non loin, réfléchissant intensément.

" A qui appartient le club ?

_ A la Tao Yua Jigyo Kumia."

Inutile pour Kirishima d'en dire plus, la Tao Yua Jigyo Kumia était récente, fondée seulement en 1948 et principalement composée de coréen était en passe de devenir l'une des familles les plus influentes de Tokyo. Son Kumicho, Saito Noruma, n'étaient pas des plus aimés au sein de l'organisation du crime japonaise.

" En plus de composer essentiellement ses troupes de coréens, continua Kirishima, la Tao serait, semble-t-il, en train de traiter avec les russes. Selon Emiri Tomo, il y avait des flics sur place.

_ Où est le garçon ?

_ Dans le couloir."

Asami soupira en sentant la migraine poindre. Il s'adossa complètement dans son fauteuil et se laissa aller un moment au balancement naturel de son siège en cuir, les yeux dans le vague. Quelque chose clochait. La Tao Yua Jigyo Kumia était une famille qui manœuvrait dans le sang et la menace, oublieuse des codes d'honneurs des yakusas et à cela se rajoutait des russes et des flics : le mélange n'inspirait absolument pas Asami. Il avait été à bonne école avec son amant, les ennuis, il pouvait les sentir arriver à plusieurs kilomètres.

Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'avait le garçon pour sa personne. Pourquoi venait-il le trouver ? Pourquoi lui ? Il y avait d'autre mafieux prêt à lui donner son aide, des yakusa qui, comme lui, n'aimaient pas la Tao. Mais pourquoi sur les dizaines de milliers de mafieux, sur les trois familles ennemies de la Tao : pourquoi lui ?

" Fais-le entrer."

Kirishima se raidit pour montrer son acquiescement et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il hocha la tête à Suoh d'un signe convenu et l'imposant garde du corps se déplaça pour laisser apparaître derrière lui, un jeune homme d'une pâleur inquiétante.

" Suis-moi, ordonna Kirishima."

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'obéir et fut rapidement introduit dans le luxueux bureau du yakusa. Mais pour l'heure Emiri Tomo, alias Yuki, n'avait absolument pas le cœur à admirer la sobre et pourtant couteuse déco de la pièce, tout son regard était attiré par cet homme qui même assis dégageait une aura inquiétante de dangerosité.

Asami regarda d'un œil critique le jeune homme en face de lui. L'escort parfait d'une beauté sans tâche. Brun aux cheveux long, sa peau était laiteuse presque translucide. Il avait dû faire tourner la tête à plus d'un homme mais Asami resta de marbre : il avait bien mieux, il avait un chat sauvage.

" Sais-tu qui je suis ?"

Tomo hocha la tête sans répondre, oui il le savait. Même s'il n'avait jamais bossé dans un de ses clubs, la réputation d'Asami Ryuichi n'était plus à faire.

* * *

Des cachots, froids et humides. Tout sentait le moisi et le renfermé. Le jeune homme retint difficilement un tremblement d'angoisse et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son entrevue avec le yakusa Asami Ryuichi ? Il n'en savait rien, la lumière ne parvenait pas jusqu'ici.

Il s'en était douté, il avait insisté pour que le mafieux le protège, il l'avait supplié à genoux : sa vie était en jeu, mais le froid yakusa avait à peine daigné lui jeter un regard. Il lui avait raconté son histoire, il lui avait tout raconté, les russes, les mallettes, les flics, la Tao : tout. Le mafieux s'était contenté de répondre :

" En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?"

Il n'avait pu que bredouiller, s'emmêler un peu plus les pinceaux, il n'avait rien trouvé, et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé à son point de départ : seul, dans la rue et surtout en danger. Il s'était rapidement mis en route vers ses appartements, histoire de récupérer de l'argent quelques affaires et de mettre les voiles. C'était bien sa veine, il gagnait assez bien sa vie, il avait de nombreux clients, il était beau mais le yakusa ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Il se retournait toutes les cinq minutes, se forçant à ne pas courir dans la rue. Il eut du mal à ouvrir la porte de son appartement, ses mains glissaient, ses doigts étaient poisseux de sueur. Il fit une valise, pas plus, prit de l'argent liquide qu'il conservait toujours dans un tiroir en cas de coup dur.

Il mit rapidement son pc portable dans une enveloppe de papier bulle, inscrivit une adresse, colla quelques timbres et la posta directement lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui. Pour une fois il avait suivi son intuition.

Il s'était fait chopé connement à la sortie de son appartement : des russes. Ils l'attendaient depuis pas mal de temps. Il avait tout lâché, son sac, tout et il s'était mis à courir, à crier lorsqu'ils le rattrapèrent. Il se débattit rageusement, mordit, griffa mais rien ni fit.

Il ne vit rien du voyage solidement attaché et bâillonné dans le coffre. Il se souvenait juste à quel point son cœur se serrait et menaçait de jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Il avait peur, jamais encore, il n'avait ressentit pareil sensation, jamais il ne se sentait si proche de la mort.

Ce sac sur la tête l'étouffait, il était terrifié, sa respiration courte. Il trembla lorsqu'il sentit des mains le saisir par les membres pour le déplacer. Le contact le dégouta mais il se raidit, ne cherchant pas à se débattre encore, il avait trop peur.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait, ils parlaient en russe. On le délesta de sa capuche mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'on le jeta dans sa cellule, sans ménagement. La respiration déjà haletante de Tomo se coupa franchement sous le coup.

Il attendit longtemps avant qu'ils daignent se montrer. Les russes pénétrèrent dans sa cellule, inondant d'un seul coup la pièce de la lumière blafarde et aveuglante du néon. Un homme s'avança franchement.

" Ravi de te rencontrer Tomo, lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée, je suis Mikail Arbatov mais tu as sans doute déjà vu mon visage."

Le garçon ne sut que répondre, le sourire était affable, ses yeux bleus le miraient avec une sincère tendresse, mais sa voix... sa voix était glaciale. Il frissonna et ne répondit rien de peur de précipiter sa mort. Il le savait.

" Tu as vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du voir. Tu le sais Tomo, continua Mikail d'une voix douce."

Emiri Tomo ne sut quoi répondre. La boule dans sa gorge augmentait, il sentait ce frisson froid, désagréable le prendre dans le dos. Sa bouche se fit pâteuse mais il se sentait de répondre. Une fois qu'il eut pris sa décision, les mots s'enchainèrent à une vitesse surnaturelle.

" Je sais, je sais, monsieur ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Vous pouvez me croire ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Je tiendrai ma langue ! Me tuez pas par pitié ! Me tuez pas !"

Un homme de main du russe conclut sa litanie en lui enfonçant son poing dans la mâchoire. Il sentit clairement son os craquer alors que sa tête rebondissait violemment sur le sol humide de sa prison. Arbatov poussa un soupir comme si toute cette violence le fatiguait et s'approcha du garçon qui gémissait sur le sol. Il lui saisit rudement les cheveux et le releva à demi, juste assez pour lui parler à l'oreille d'une voix aigre.

" Mais tu es allé voir Asami... Tsss... quelle mauvaise idée. Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point cela m'arrange.

_ Je... par pitié..."

Le russe ne montra aucune émotion sur son visage lorsqu'il le lâcha sur le sol. Le garçon s'effondra tout en sanglotant. Il ne les vit pas sortir, il sursauta seulement en entendant les portes se refermer sur la lumière. Le laissant dans la noirceur et sa peur.

* * *

Ce fut la pluie qui le réveilla. Dure et drue, elle le martelait sans relâche. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression qu'un chantier avait ouvert ses portes et que marteaux piqueurs rivalisaient avec les masses de déconstruction juste dans son crâne, au-dessus des yeux et à l'arrière de la tête. Bordel ! Que s'était-il donc passé ? Akihito ouvrit difficilement un œil et constata qu'il était dans une rue. Enfin, dire allongé en plein milieu de la rue serait plus juste. Une rue déserte, heureusement pour lui.

Inconsciemment, et même s'il venait de se réveiller, il se dit que prendre une pause ne serait pas plus mal. Il en profita donc, allongé, sans amorcer le moindre mouvement d'observer les lieux. Il faisait jour, il pleuvait, il faisait froid, il avait froid, il ne connaissait pas cette rue. Y était-il même déjà venu avant ? C'était ce genre de rue impasse dans lesquelles les restaurants jetaient leurs poubelles soigneusement cadenassées pour que personne ne viennent récupérer de quoi manger. Il avait l'impression d'être un déchet que l'on abandonnait là.

Il bougea le bras gauche qui lui répondit correctement et lentement l'amena jusqu'à son visage. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage et s'insinuait dans sa nuque et son cou. C'était désagréable au possible. Il se passa une main tremblante sur son col et sur l'arrière de sa tête où la douleur se faisait presque insupportable avant de venir s'essuyer le visage d'un geste peu assuré.

Un peu de sang recouvrait sa main lorsqu'il la retira. Il devait saigner au visage. Bah, il avait l'habitude des blessures. Il prit appui sur son coude avant de se relever à genoux. Il se sentait mal, il avait envie de vomir. Ses muscles ankylosés lui répondaient à peine.

Quel jour était-on ? Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui ? Pourquoi son putain de mal de crâne refusait-il de partir ? Pourquoi... avait-il du sang sur sa chemise ?

D'un geste peu assuré, il se saisit de l'avant de son vêtement pour le porter plus franchement à son regard. Du sang maculait bien sa chemise blanche, de grosses tâches s'étalaient sur le devant. Du sang qui ne lui appartenait pas puisqu'il n'avait pas de blessure.

Akihito resta sceptique devant ce sang qui commençait à s'étendre sur son vêtement avec la pluie. Et même s'il donnait l'impression d'être un poisson sortit de l'eau, son cerveau, lui, tournait à plein régime.

Bordel ! Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il avait fui des gars bizarre, il... s'était dirigé vers son journal habituel et... il avait croisé sur sa route l'homme qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu rencontrer. Il se souvenait encore du visage de Mikail Arbatov alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil artificiel. Il se souvenait du rictus satisfait du russe, de son air arrogant et fier de lui. Akihito serra les dents en l'imaginant de nouveau.

Il se souvenait aussi avoir été surpris par la présence son homme de main Iouri. Asami ne l'avait-il pas tué ? N'était-il pas tombé par dessus bord avec trois balles dans le corps ? Akihito malgré son état grinça des dents et pesta envers ces russes aussi difficiles à tuer que des cafards.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Et ensuite... qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était évanoui... et ensuite trou noir. Rien, pas le moindre souvenir, pas le moindre indice.

Il leva les mains pour les porter à son visage, et c'est à cet instant qu'il la vit. L'arme qu'il tenait dans la main droite. Une arme de poing, un flingue, un gun, Dieu seul sait combien de synonymes il y a mais en tout cas le photographe savait reconnaitre une arme lorsqu'il en voyait une, surtout d'aussi près.

Il resta un instant comme déconnecté de la réalité avant d'amorcer le geste de la jeter loin de lui. Mais son geste se stoppa net lorsque la lumière jaillit à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Des phares puissants dirigés dans sa direction qui l'éblouirent. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il avait peur : que se passait-il encore ?

La voix autoritaire dans le haut parleur le renseigna immédiatement.

" POLICE ! Jetez votre arme !"

Akihito plissa des yeux et tenta de percer le rideau de lumière. On lui faisait une blague là ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais une petite voix trottait dans sa tête : Kou et Takato ses amis de toujours n'avaient pas assez de moyens pour lui faire ça et Asami... Asami préférait des blagues bien plus vicieuses dans tous les sens du terme.

Penser à tout cela le fit s'agiter mais Akihito se calma bien vite quand il ressentit le stress de son interlocuteur, sa voix montait dans les aigües pourtant la phrase ne changeait pas.

" POLICE ! Jetez votre arme !

Ou à peine...

" Ou nous ferons feu !"

Cela suffit à Akihito pour jeter son arme au loin. On lui avait bien assez tiré dessus à son gout pour qu'il ne prenne pas la remarque à la légère surtout par les forces de l'ordre. Il la balança sur le côté, le plus loin possible de lui. Et le bruit sourd que fit l'arme en tombant sur le sol, lui fit un coup au cœur.

Il était en train de se rendre ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Akihito avait une imagination débordante il commençait à paniquer... légèrement. Il était dans un film ou quoi ? Se dit-il lorsque les flics se rapprochèrent armes aux poings.

" Face contre terre trou duc' et mains sur la tête !"

Akihito s'exécuta sans même chercher à répliquer. Les gars ne rigolaient absolument pas. L'un le chevaucha tandis que l'autre le maintenait toujours en joue. Il se fit rabattre violemment les bras dans le dos. Le photographe frissonna aux cliquetis macabre des menottes et lorsqu'elles se refermèrent sur ses poignets, il déglutit difficilement. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

" Takaba Akihito vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Emiri Tomo, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tous ceux que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de contacter un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas, un vous en sera commis d'office."

Akihito se fit relever et pousser rudement par un policier jusqu'à une voiture. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, tout son corps aussi lorsqu'il se fit déplier sans ménagement. Il enchaina des pas plus soutenus lorsqu'il fut conduit par les policiers jusqu'à leur voiture. Il avait tué ? Qui ? Emiri quelque chose... il ne se souvenait de rien ? Il ne comprenait pas.

" Avez vous compris vos droits ?"

Au ton rageur de l'homme qui le maintenait, il sut que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait. Il était tellement dans un état second qu'il n'avait pas percuté. Il regarda autour de lui, la masse des gens qui s'était rassemblée pour admirer une arrestation musclée. On aurait dit un film de mauvais goût où il était le principal suspect... non, le méchant même.

Mais rapidement, il se désintéressa d'eux comme eux allaient le faire de lui. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il fallait une réponse.

" O... Oui."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :** _Ben je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une suite comme celle-ci. Je suis agréablement surprise. Akihito accusé de meurtre, le tout orchestré par Arbatov… comment va-t-il réussir à se tirer de ce pétrin ? Akihito ne pourra pas faire la fine bouche et refuser l'aide d'Asami._

_Je me demande comment tu vas réussir à t'en sortir avec cette fiction qui semble plus que passionnante et bien ficelée (je te connais donc pas de doute dessus). Sinon un conseil, change d'adresse (souvent), ais toujours une valise prête à proximité au cas où, et surtout n'ouvre pas la porte à des inconnus …. C'est risqué d'écrire une histoire sur les mafieux….. Lol je déconne. J'adore !_

_Bon courage. Poutoux_

_Mimosa_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : **_Telle une déesse étincelante et rayonnante dans une aura de lumière divine, descendue sur Terre, ma Bêta a dit "ECRIS" et moi... bah... j'ai écris. Alors il y a eu beaucoup de temps entre le chapitre 1 et le 2. Désolée, mais l'histoire risque d'être compliquée et comme c'est la début, je veux me donner toutes les cartes en main. Bref, pour le reste, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et redonné l'inspiration dans les moment où je l'avait perdu._

_Dealo : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira. Je suis contente qu'on soit d'accord pour Iouri : moi je l'imagine tel un cafard revenant à la vie à chaque fois qu'on l'écrase. C'est cool en tout cas que le suspense ait marché : Akihito en prison ! ça en a surpris plus d'un je crois._

_Pyrane : t'es sûre que je dois pas m'en faire pour la mafia. Franchement moi je me dis que si y'a autant de manga yaoi sur eux, c'est bien qu'ils doivent y trouver leur compte, non ? Bon ok, j'arrête de lancer des vannes sur les mafieux, je vais vraiment en trouver un devant ma porte un de ses quatre (quoique s'il ressemble à un mélange de Roy Mustang et d'Hijikata... mmmh pourquoi pas !)_

_Ah désolée d'avance, le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore écrit... ça en langage d'auteur ça veut dire que vous l'aurez pas avant un ptit bout de temps... niark ! Allez... Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Protège-moi du mal**

**Chapitre 2**

Alors là, ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas. Il en tremblait de tout son corps. Son boss allait l'éviscérer et placarder ses tripes contre le mur pour pouvoir jouir de sa vue morbide pendant quelques semaines. Oui Kirishima était stressé, oui, c'était rare mais c'était bien cette vilaine adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Il flippait.

Quoi de plus normal de flipper, lorsque c'était lui qui était chargé d'annoncer une telle nouvelle à Asami Ryuichi. Pas une simple nouvelle comme "le traiteur n'avait plus de dorade à l'échalote aujourd'hui, il s'est permis de le replacer par un filet de saumon à la ciboulette et citron confit." Non ça c'était rien... là, la nouvelle qu'il devait annoncer, c'était tout simplement pas humain.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser la vision de son corps fuyant à toutes jambes à travers Tokyo, évitant les voitures in extremis, prenant l'avion pour s'installer le plus loin possible de la future fureur de son patron. Inutile de rêver aux plages de Cancun, inutile, le Mexique était loin et Asami était là. Au bout du couloir, attendant impatiemment comme tous les jours son rapport sur son volcanique amant.

Il pressa le pas. Il était en retard et cela n'allait pas arranger l'humeur du yakusa. Les hommes de mains s'écartèrent sur son passage surpris de le voir marcher à une telle allure, presque courir. C'était rare, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il risquait la mort de près. Trop près, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe en expulsant un garçon d'étage qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Kirishima avala sa salive lorsque la porte massive du bureau se profila, sa gorge s'était faite sèche et douloureuse. Néanmoins, il frappa trois coups secs, démentant son état fébrile.

La voix sèche d'Asami Ryuichi résonna dans la pièce, l'autorisant à entrer. Une partie de son stress s'évapora, sans doute par le fait que le regard d'Asami refroidit l'espace, envolée la chaleur et la transpiration. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'un pas rapide, le dos glacé, la mâchoire durement contractée.

Asami quant à lui, sentait l'inquiétude poindre. Déjà Kirishima était en retard ce qui était rare voir la première fois de son existence. De plus, il n'avait pas encore commencé à parler, il le regardait, comme s'il craignait une quelconque réaction de sa part. Et là, l'idée fusa dans son esprit : Akihito.

" Que se passe-t-il ?"

Kirishima ne montra pas le moindre signe d'étonnement devant la question. Après tout son patron le connaissait bien. Il arrivait à déceler son humeur, sa moindre contrariété. Ce qui était utile lors de réunion car sans avoir à parler, Asami prenait en compte son avis silencieux.

Mais aujourd'hui Kirishima aurait préféré que son boss ne lise pas en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'aimait le voir s'inquiéter ainsi pour son amant, ni prendre des risques aussi grand pour lui. Pour tout avouer, Kirishima ne comprenait pas encore vraiment pourquoi le yakusa accordait une telle importance à ce photographe. Mais bon... il n'était pas là pour se poser des questions mais plutôt, à l'heure actuelle, pour rendre des comptes.

" Takaba-sama vient d'être arrêter par la police tôt ce matin..."

Asami agrandit les yeux sous la surprise. Son amant était au poste, pour quoi "usage excessif de son appareil photo ?" Non. Vu la tête de son bras droit cela devait être plus grave. D'un signe rigide de la main, il le laissa poursuivre, serrant les dents sous l'inquiétude qu'il sentait poindre.

"... Pour meurtre... avec préméditation."

Meurtre...

_Meurtre..._

L'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit en surchauffe du yakusa. Rien ne se décelait sur son visage mais la surprise était totale. Akihito, son Akihito incapable de faire le moindre mal à un chaton serait accusé de meurtre, sur un humain s'entend. Il aurait put en rire. Franchement si cela avait été dans son caractère, il aurait explosé de rire.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était tout simplement impossible, mais les coups d'oeil qu'il lançait à la mine sombre de son bras droit lui confirmaient sans cesse la chose. Meurtre ? Un putain de meurtre ? Dans quoi son amant s'était-il encore fourré ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas rester calme quelques semaines ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas avaler une telle information pourtant la question franchit naturellement ses lèvres.

" Qui ?"

Sans même avoir plus d'information sur la question, Kirishima comprit de quoi voulait parler son patron. Qui avait été tué ? Qui, par sa mort, accusait son amant ?

"Emiri Tomo."

Asami fronça les sourcils devant ce nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. L'histoire ce compliquait. Son amant était accusé du meurtre du jeune escort boy qui était venu lui rendre visite le matin même et alors qu'il affichait 22h52 à sa montre, Akihito était en prison. Tout ça dans la même journée.

Dans la même journée...

Comment son amant faisait-il pour se mettre dans des situations si délicates ? Comment ? Lui-même commençait à se poser pas mal de question. Le mauvais sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? L'avait-on maudit lui et son amant ?

Asami commençait sérieusement à envisager ses possibilités. Heureusement qu'il ne croyait pas à toutes ses superstitions. Non, lui il préférait appeler son avocat... en urgence.

Il dégaina son téléphone avec une rapidité qui étonna son homme de main qui le croyait figé dans l'ambre et composa rapidement le numéro d'Enishi Masahiro. Malgré l'heure tardive, quelques secondes suffirent à l'homme pour décrocher.

"_Asami-sama..._

_ Rendez-vous immédiatement au poste de police du..."

Asami laissa sa phrase en suspens et regarda Kirishima qui s'empressa de lui fournir la réponse.

" Neuvième district, souffla-t-il.

_... du neuvième district. Vous représenterez Takaba Akihito. Vous connaissez son importance, n'est-ce pas ? Défendez-le comme vous le feriez de ma personne.

_ _Il était inutile de le préciser Asami-sama. Ce sera fait selon vos souhaits_, répliqua rapidement l'avocat, _j'y serais dans l'heure._

_ Bien. Tenez-moi informé de la suite des événements. Vous pouvez appeler Kirishima pour les détails.

_ _Bien monsieur."_

L'homme de loi raccrocha rapidement. Il allait devoir faire vite. Il connaissait les méthodes de la police et son futur client n'y était pas habitué.

* * *

Takaba Akihito se rongeait les sangs dans la cellule dans laquelle on l'avait jeté. Il tournait tel un tigre en cage, il rectifia de lui même en songeant avec énervement que Asami aurait dit chaton et non pas tigre. Mais son énervement disparut bien vite et ce pour deux raisons. La première était que fugacement l'idée qu'Asami lui manquait le traversa, mais alors très très fugacement quand même.

La deuxième étant que son compagnon de cellule le regardait fixement depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était désagréable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un fer chauffé à blanc dans le cou. Il se forçait à ne pas le regarder. Il se forçait, mais il ne put empêcher son regard de dévier une microseconde dans la direction du gars assit sur la couchette dans l'ombre.

Le loubard...

Le type pas net, criant cette vérité par tous les pores de sa peau. Il profita du regard en coin du photographe pour engager la conversation.

" Hey ! Salut mon mignon."

Les poils d'Akihito se hérissèrent. Il était peut être en cellule mais il n'était ni sourd ni muet et sa verve habituelle nullement entachée. Seul Asami pouvait...

" Mignon toi même ducon."

La bouche de l'autre se tordit d'un rictus torve. Apparemment la remarque ne lui avait pas plu. Il se releva rapidement et en deux pas fut sur le jeune homme, le saisissant par le cou et le plaquant contre le mur. Sa poigne se resserra sur sa gorge, sa silhouette lui paraissait énorme. Akihito avait l'impression d'avoir un géant sur lui.

" Petit c..."

Instinctivement le genou de Takaba le frappa durement à l'entre-jambe. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol, à genou se tenant d'une main ses parties abusées. Au bout de quelques secondes, il souffla durement.

" Bordel, j'vais te faire la fête.

_ Ouais c'est ça trous duc', j'y crois à mort, répliqua Akihito d'une voix qui ne put s'empêcher de tressauter légèrement."

L'homme se remit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu et stratégiquement, et Akihito se déplaça vers les barreaux, vers la lumière, vers les flics qui ne manqueraient pas d'entendre ses cris d'agonies alors qu'il se ferait massacrer à mort par le géant. Ses larges paluches étaient dirigées dans sa direction, prêtes à le saisir à tous mouvements lorsqu'on vint le sauver in extremis. Akihito faillit bénir le ciel à cet instant.

" Takaba, suis nous.

_ Avec joie, répliqua-t-il d'une voix enjouée trop content de quitter son ami de cellule."

Son ton sembla ne pas plaire au policier et alors qu'on lui remettait les menottes, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre le flic marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il serait moins content dans quelques minutes vu les questions qu'on allait lui poser. La tonne de question.

Mais en réalité, Akihito se rendit compte qu'ils n'en avaient qu'une. Une seule.

" Où étiez-vous hier dans la soirée ?

_... Je ne sais pas."

Akihito regardait d'un oeil blasé, les deux inspecteurs qui lui faisaient face. Combien de fois lui avaient-ils posé cette question ? Il aurait dû compter dès le début maintenant il avait perdu le fil. Question cruciale néanmoins puisque lui-même n'avait aucune idée de la réponse, rien. Le néant.

Que s'était-il donc passé hier soir ? Il se souvenait des russes bien sûr, du sourire satisfait de Mikail Arbatov, du chloroforme de Iouri qui soi-dit en passant n'était pas mort en mer de Chine : increvable celui-là et puis c'était le noir, rien. Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à replacer les évènements.

Ce n'était pas juste flou : sa journée d'hier était inexistante. Pourtant il connaissait les effets du chloroforme, jamais il aurait pu rester dans les vapes plus d'une journée.

Akihito ne pouvait s'empêcher ses pensées de dériver, il faut dire que les deux flics en face de lui ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il se serait cru dans un mauvais remake d'un thriller de seconde zone. Le "gentil" flic propret avec ses lunettes rondes le regardait avec un air désabusé, l'air de dire : "parle, tout ira bien ensuite..." l'autre le "méchant" flic, coupe en brosse et chemise ouverte au col, l'air de ne pas s'être lavé depuis deux jours trépignait sur sa chaise avec l'envie de lui en coller un dans la tronche.

Le "méchant" flic, parce qu'il n'avait pas su retenir son nom, en face de lui ne semblait pas se contenter de sa réponse évasive. A bout de patience, il frappa du plat de la main sur la table.

" Où étais-tu ? Bordel !, cracha-t-il."

Akihito sursauta. Pas par peur mais il avait passé une rude journée, éreintante, oppressante même. Ne pas savoir, avoir ce trou dans sa mémoire, dans sa vie, l'angoissait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Les flics étaient pressants voire agressifs depuis qu'il avait été arrêté le matin même. Et il avait tenté d'émerger depuis ce moment là. Difficilement, il avait l'esprit pâteux.

Pour lui seulement deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'instant où il avait eu la malchance de rencontrer les russes mais en réalité il s'était passé énormément de temps et pendant ce laps de temps, il avait... tué quelqu'un.

Bon sang ! Dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré ?

" OU ?, hurla l'homme en face de lui postillonnant à moitié sur son visage.

_ J'en sais rien putain ! Je ne sais pas ! Ça fait au moins..."

Les coups toqués à la porte l'arrêtèrent brutalement dans sa tirade. C'était incongru, inespéré, réellement inattendu dans cette salle d'interrogatoire silencieuse comme la mort. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était là qu'il s'était habitué au silence pesant ponctué par les visites et le travail de sape des flicards.

" Entrez !, aboya l'inspecteur dérangé dans son travail.

_ Monsieur c'est..., commença un quelconque subalterne.

_ Bonjour, je suis Enishi Masahiro, avocat, je représente monsieur Takaba, commença un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en s'imposant dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans scrupule, lui avez lu ses droits ?

_ En effet, grinça des dents l'inspecteur.

_ Aaah... Je suppose également que vous lui avez laissé l'occasion de passer un coup de fil pour appeler un avocat."

Il eut un silence pendant un moment avec que le policier, celui qui avait le rôle du gentil, ne réponde du bout des lèvres.

" Takaba Akihito nous a stipulé qu'il n'avait personne à qui appeler.

_ C'est pourquoi il y a un avocat commis d'office dans la salle, non ?, questionna le cinquantenaire en fouillant la pièce du regard, où est-il ? Je ne vois personne. Ne savez vous donc pas que tous ce qui a été dit ici est irrecevable sans la présence d'un avocat, attaqua directement Enishi Masahiro.

_ De toute façon il n'a rien dit, fit le policier en quittant la salle d'un pas rageur, je vous laisse discuter avec votre client... monsieur Enishi.

_ Merci, et veuillez nous faire parvenir deux cafés, parvint à glisser l'avocat avant que la porte de claque violemment."

L'avocat regarda pendant quelques instants le jeune homme sur la chaise. Akihito le mirait à la dérobé, intrigué par cet homme charismatique qui en l'espace de quelques secondes avait réussi à faire fuir les deux inspecteurs qui lui pourrissaient l'existence. Masahiro sourit en coin : il voyait pour la première fois celui qu'on surnommait "le chaton du patron", Takaba Akihito Le photographe qui avait chamboulé la vie du grand Asami Ryuichi.

" Je suis Enishi Masahiro, votre avocat...

_ Je... je n'ai pas les moyens et...

_ Pas d'inquiétude Takaba-sama, c'est Asami-sama qui m'envoie."

Il sourit devant la mine surprise du jeune homme à l'entente du nom de son patron.

" Asami ? Vraiment ?

_ Il ne vous laissera pas ici, et soyez assuré que je ferais tout ce qui est mon pouvoir de vous sortir de là.

_... Je... Merci... Euh... Comment va-t-il ?

_ Inquiet à votre sujet.

_ Ah..., se contenta de dire le jeune homme rougissant d'un seul coup sous le regard de l'avocat."

Masahiro sortit son calepin et un stylo, s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Prêt à noter, il releva les yeux sur le photographe.

" Alors... racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Akihito raconta rapidement sa rencontre avec les russes, son enlèvement et son réveil. Cela alla vite, au final, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Masahiro décida de creuser du côté de la victime.

" La personne qu'on vous suspecte d'avoir tué se nomme Emiri Tomo. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?"

Il sentit Akihito se tendre, à peine quelques secondes. Le mouvement presque imperceptible n'échappa à son regard exercé.

" Je... non... je ne crois pas."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_Enfin la suite ! Enfin ! Enfin ! J''en pouvais plus d'attendre…. La patience finit toujours par payer et cela valait vraiment le coup d'attendre…_

_Mais là en lisant les dernières lignes je veux encore plus rapidement la suite…. Je sais je sais je fais ma chieuse mais si bien écrit et l'intrigue est là puis je veux savoir…. Je veux connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire…_

_Bon courage pour la suite_

_Poutoux _

_Mimosa_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes ****: **_Fan__ de __viewfinder, __Paprika,__ Pyrane,__ Ayu__ un__ grand __merci__ à__ vos__ reviews.__ Elles__ m'ont __fait __très __plaisir. __Merci à __ma __fabuleuse __bêta __Mimosa31 __pour__ le __magnifique __travail __de __correction __qu'elle __fait __ainsi __que __d'écriture. __Je __suis__ fan__ de __ton __travail __Mim'__!_

_Bonne __lecture et pensez à laisser une chtite review en bas de page !_

* * *

**Protège-moi**** du**** mal**

* * *

**Chapitre****3**

Akihito eut une réaction que l'on pouvait qualifié de totalement féminine, dans son cas puisqu'il était un homme c'était tout simplement futile et enfantin. Cela n'empêcha tout de même pas les verres, qu'un policier avait apporté au parloir, de se briser au sol sous le coup de sa colère.

" Je préfère encore rester ici !"

Asami n'eut aucune réaction, habitué aux coups d'éclat du photographe néanmoins le reste de l'assistance, c'est à dire le vigile et Enishi Masahiro de sursauter. Et l'avocat qui pensait que le garçon était plutôt timide après la première conversation qu'il avait eut avec lui. Il rectifia dans son esprit qu'au final la situation y avait été pour beaucoup. A noter qu'il n'avait pas été en présence de son patron : le jeune homme semblait comme perdre ses moyens devant le regard perçant du yakuza.

Il gigotait mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, prenait de temps à autre quelques rougeurs et ne semblait plus savoir comme parler correctement : il bafouillait ou hurlait la plupart du temps. Asami, que ce comportement ne semblait pas surprendre ou gêné, prit le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette avant de répondre d'une voix calme ignorant les gestes furieux de son amant.

" Vraiment ?"

Ce n'était pas une question, n'importe qui de sensé aurait été de l'avis du mafieux mais cela semblait ulcérer le photographe. Il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots. Il devait se recentrer, se concentrer.

" Je... Et bien... je...

_ Je doute que tu veuilles rester ici, le coupa Asami.

_ Mais... MAIS ! 700 000 yens ! 700 000 ! C'est... astronomique."

Asami le regardait comme s'il était idiot. Bien sûr que la somme était importante, après tout il était accusé de meurtre. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait sortir avec un yen symbolique et sa bonne foi.

" C'est dans mes moyens, répondit-il d'un ton las comme si tout cela n'était qu'une banalité.

_ Mais pas dans les miens !, répliqua Akihito du tac au tac."

Asami soupira, Dieu que son amant pouvait être fatiguant parfois avec ses principes.

" Tu préfères rester ici peut-être ?

_ Non !

_ C'est ce que je me disais également, la prison ne t'irait pas du tout. Tu en viendrais à regretter nos ébats sauvages lorsque tu te feras coincer sous la douche par des voyous de bas étages, continua-t-il un ton plus bas comme une confidence."

Akihito ne répondit pas, soufflé. Il devait avoué qu'il n'y avait pas pensé à tout... ça. Là, il devait avouer que le yakuza marquait un point. Il en frissonnait de dégoût. Akihito en était encore à ses pensées alors que Asami poursuivait sur le ton de la conversation.

" Surtout que dans le milieu tu es assez connu, tu m'appartiens et pas mal de monde le sait, pour ne pas dire tout le monde. Pour toi, la prison serait un endroit dangereux, je dirais même... mortel. Il serait difficile pour moi de te faire protéger là-bas.

_ Difficile mais pas impossible, tenta Akihito tout en essayant d'ignorer le 'tu m'appartiens' du mafieux, soufflé d'une voix suave.

_ Akihito... ne testes pas plus ma patience."

La voix réfrigérante était de retour et cela commençait à sonner comme la fin de la conversation, le photographe s'en rendait bien compte mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours lui tenir tête, à croire que cela était inscrit dans ses gênes.

" 700 000 yens... cela me prendra toute une vie pour te rembourser...

_ Personne ne te le demande, mais si tu insistes je suis sûr de savoir comment tu peux te racheter."

Malgré les personnes présentes, Asami n'avait pas hésité à prendre sa voix grave et sensuelle qu'il lui réservait habituellement pour leur moments intimes. Les oreilles du photographes chauffèrent immédiatement et écarlate, il ne put répondre, s'étouffant avec sa rage et sa propre salive.

Masahiro secoua la tête de découragement. Le garçon était si difficile à convaincre, et pourtant Asami semblait comme s'amuser de la situation à ses dépends, pour le faire enrager encore plus. Ses deux là s'étaient bien trouvés, en conclu-t-il.

Akihito n'eut même pas besoin de parler. Il baissa le visage en soupira et Asami prit cela comme l'abandon de la guerre. Il se tourna vers l'avocat, son ton changeant de tout au tout, devenant plus froid, plus professionnel.

" Vous vous occuperez de faire sortir Akihito.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Vous le ferez venir directement à mon appartement. Il s'installera chez moi."

L'avocat n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'Akihito enclencha de nouveau les hostilités avec un "QUOI !" retentissant suivant d'un "IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !" sonore.

Asami ferma les yeux de découragement et même Masahiro soupira devant l'entêtement redondant du garçon. Le yakuza, donnant l'air de ne pas écouter les récriminations de son amant se leva et passa son manteau. Une fois à la porte, il se retourna sur son amant.

" Nous en discuterons à l'appartement Akihito.

_ Je VEUX oui, qu'on en discutera !, fulmina le photographe.

_ C'est cela, ricana Asami avant de disparaître.

* * *

Clic

Le bruit du bracelet électronique que se referma sur la cheville d'Akihito sonna comme un glas. Il fusilla du regard le yakuza qui s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il était assigné à résidence, soit l'appartement d'Asami vu que les papiers de sortie avait été rédigé ainsi.

Et après, il disait qu'il n'y avait pas pire que la prison ? Franchement Akihito en doutait. Il caressa du bout des doigts le boîtier gris tout en songeant que finalement, les douches de la prison, auraient été vachement mieux que l'enfer qu'il allait subir.

Assignation à résidence...

soit chez Asami...

Un yakuza dont la perversité et la libido ne connaissaient aucune limite.

Il était mal.

_Très__mal..._

Il allait devoir subir sans jamais pouvoir s'enfuir sous peine de retourner au poste. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, loin de là. Le pire était que le yakuza le savait et allait sadiquement en jouer. Akihito le savait, il le sentait venir au sourire machiavélique de son pervers d'amant.

Il soupira lourdement.

Et la jeune femme qui lui expliquait les contraintes du boîtier se hérissa, pensant sans doute qu'elle ennuyait le jeune homme. Le photographe ne chercha même pas à s'excuser, même si son soupir ne lui était pas destiné à la base, cette jeune femme l'emmerdait au possible.

Elle lui donnait les informations au compte goutte, préférant se pavaner devant le mafieux qui regardait tout cela d'un œil désintéressé. En réalité, la jeune femme était plutôt stupide. Tous dans le salon avaient remarqué que le yakuza n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que tous partent, pour qu'il se jette sur son amant. Il les regardait d'un œil froid mais dès que son regard se tournait vers le garçon il s'enflammait et les prunelles d'or semblaient comme rougeoyer. Un regard de braise.

Tous en étaient conscients.

Tous sauf elle.

Stupide femme, pensa Akihito, mais que fait-elle ? Elle lui touche le bras ! Et l'autre qui dit rien...

En réalité, Asami s'amusait énormément de la situation : son petit chaton semblait s'étouffer de rage aussi bien parce qu'il était obligé de rester ici qu'à cause de cette sordide fliquette lui faisant du charme. Inintéressante.

Akihito du canapé, ne pouvait pas apercevoir le regard réfrigérant que Asami lança à la jeune femme alors qu'il lui tourna le dos pour se servir un verre de bourbon. Celle-ci sursauta devant tant de froideur et retourna à son travail. Apparemment celui-ci n'était pas une mince affaire, pensa-t-elle résignée, l'autre est mignon aussi dans son genre, mais trop jeune pour moi.

Tout occupée à ses réflexions, sommes toutes assez importantes, elle termina son travail, donna ses dernière instructions et sortit de l'appartement suivi des deux policiers qui l'avaient accompagné.

Asami se retourna vers Masahiro ainsi que son bras droit et d'un geste les congédia. L'avocat s'empressa de sortir de l'appartement suivis de Kirishima.

Akihito trop occupé à placer correctement son bracelet électronique à sa cheville pour qu'il ne le gène pas trop ne remarqua même pas leur départ. Asami le regarda quelques instants avant de s'approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit dans son fauteuil qu'Akihito sembla se souvenir de sa présence. Il darda ses yeux noisettes sur le mafieux assis en face de lui, essayant de le sonder. La situation semblait pour le moment sûr, Asami ne faisait pas mine de vouloir s'approcher... enfin de lui sauter dessus.

" Je suis sûr que tu as tout manigancer..., marmonna le jeune homme tout en détourna son regard."

Les lèvres d'Asami s'étirèrent dans un sourire carnassier avant de répliquer d'une voix douce.

" Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien dans ce meurtre. Je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de perdre ce qui m'appartiens.

_ Je ne parlais pas du meurtre mais de l'assignation, répliqua Akihito, j'aurais été très bien chez... et Je ne t'appartiens PAS ! Foutu bâtard !"

Asami ne releva pas l'insulte et continua de siroter son bourbon et admirant les courbes de son jouet qui s'excitait tout seul dans le canapé.

" Je doute que tu aurais pu te débrouiller chez toi, seul.

_ Ah oui... tu me sous-estimes Asami.

_ Vraiment ? Et comment aurais-tu fais pour manger, faire les courses, répondre à tes besoins essentiels, travailler ? Ici le traiteur vient me livrer le repas mais je ne pense pas que tu te serais abaissé à demander à tes amis de te livrer.

_ Je...

_ Je me trompe ? Et avec quoi les aurais-tu payé ? Tu peines déjà à finir le mois."

Akihito ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela. Il n'aurait pas pu sortir de son misérable appartement et il est vrai qu'il n'aurait rien demandé à ses amis. Il s'était fourré dans le pétrin, il allait en sortir tout seul.

Il... Il allait perdre son appartement. S'il ne pouvait pas sortir travailler, il n'allait pas pouvoir payer le loyer. Merde, ses appareils photos étaient à l'intérieur. Toute sa vie était là et il ne pouvait pas bouger d'ici sans qu'une armada de flic ne vienne l'arrêter.

Akihito se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le canapé, enserrant ses genoux entre ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement. Asami le regardait silencieusement, constatant les multiples émotions qui constellaient le visage de son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il puisse s'attacher à toutes ses choses matérielles, lui n'en possédait pas et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il ne fit pas durer le suspense plus longtemps, il n'avait pas le cœur à faire souffrir son amant déjà bien déstabilisé par les événements. Le taquiner ça passait mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller dans le domaine du sensible. Akihito malgré sa vivacité et sa hargne restait quelqu'un de profondément sentimental.

" J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir tes affaires ici. Mes hommes les amèneront demain matin."

Akihito releva si vite le visage qu'il crut que son cou allait se décrocher. Asami fut presque vexé par l'air surpris que le photographe affichait. Presque... et il prit soin de ne pas le montrer.

" Tu ferais ça ?

_ Même si cela me plais de te voir dans ton plus simple appareil, l'hiver approche et tu risques de prendre froid sans tes vêtements. De plus les miens seront trop grands pour toi."

A cette remarque Akihito ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de jeter un coup d'œil au corps puissant du yakuza. C'était vrai que leur différence de taille était assez impressionnante : il ressemblait à une crevette face à lui.

Il se renfrogna aussitôt après remarquant le regard lubrique d'Asami sur lui.

"Et qu'en est-il du reste ? Je vais m'ennuyer ici sans mes appareils photos, mes livres, mon ordi et en plus...

_ Mes hommes ont reçus l'ordre de ramener toutes tes affaires, le coupa Asami, et j'ai pris la liberté de poser ton préavis. Je me chargerais de payer ton dernier mois de loyer ainsi que celui que tu avais en retard."

Akihito ne dit rien, se contentant de réfléchir à ses paroles. Après qu'Asami ait payé sa caution, il n'était plus à un ou deux mois de loyer près. Intérieurement il était plutôt content : ses affaires n'étaient pas perdues mais quelque chose le titillait.

" Tu... tu es sûr de ne pas avoir tuer cet homme uniquement pour me voir habiter chez toi ?

_ Akihito tu me vexes. Me croiserais-tu capable de m'abaisser à de telles vilenies juste pour t'avoir près de moi ?"

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air sceptique. Pour lui, le yakuza en était parfaitement capable mais tout cela était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il savait intimement qu'il n'en était rien. Il était bel et bien dans la merde et ce, jusqu'au cou.

Emiri Tomo...

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne sentit pas Asami se rapprocher de lui. Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard, ses lèvres étaient déjà prise. Pris de court, alors qu'il allait reprendre sa respiration, il hoqueta et tenta de se dégager.

" Asami ce n'est pas le moment !"

L'homme ne l'écouta pas. Il cessa le baiser pour mieux lui mordiller d'oreille et lui susurrer.

" Il est temps que tu décompresses mon mignon Akihito.

_ Je ne suis absolument pas stressé, tenta de nier le jeune homme alors qu'il se faisait renverser sur le canapé.

_ C'est mal de... mentir, répliqua le yakuza tout en lui arrachant son pantalon."

Lorsqu'il sentit son boxer glisser sournoisement sur ses cuisses, Akihito ne trouva rien à répliquer, se contentant de cacher ses parties avec ses mains. Asami eut un micro sourire, sachant d'expérience, que ce n'était pas cette mince barrière qui allait arrêter sa progression.

Il fourragea du nez, dégageant l'extrémité, embrassant le gland et ce fut suffisant pour que Akihito rende les armes en gémissant. Ses mains se saisirent de la chevelure d'Asami alors que celui commençait ses intenses va et viens.

" Hmmm... Ngh..."

Plus rien ne lui polluait l'esprit, il était seulement là avec son amant et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Akihito ne se leurrait pas, ses problèmes risquaient de lui revenir en pleine face une fois l'extase retomber mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser.

Asami lui offrait l'oubli pour un temps. Qui était-il pour refuser cela ?

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes alors que Asami s'installait entre ses cuisses. Il enserra ce dos musclé de ses bras, lorsque le yakuza se pencha pour prendre à nouveau ses lèvres. Il ne résistait plus à Asami depuis longtemps, depuis Macao en réalité. Il avait compris depuis belle lurette que cela ne servait à rien. Rien ne résistait à Asami et il en avait envie aussi.

" Ngh ! Uhh... Bord...hm !

Il serra les dents lorsqu'Asami le pénétrait sans préparation. Il avait l'impression que c'était son nouveau hobby, depuis quelques mois, de le prendre sans rien préparé, à sec. Le yakuza lui mordillait la nuque comme pour le distraire de la douleur alors qu'il lui plantait ses ongles dans le dos comme par vengeance.

Le sexe d'Asami lui déchirait lentement les entrailles, il avait l'impression que tout le bas de son corps était en feu. Il connaissait cette douleur, mais malgré le temps qui avait passé, il l'appréciait toujours aussi peu. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être plus doux de temps à autre ?

Il gigota dans tous les sens, tentant d'échapper à la poigne du mafieux. Asami arrêta ses mouvements, surpris, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait... encore. Akihito en profita pour se dégager et complètement nu, il se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'une démarche chaloupée et sensuelle. Le regard d'Asami brilla de convoitise et, sans attendre, il suivit le garçon dans leur chambre.

Il sourit devant la vue qui l'attendait. Akihito s'était installé sur le ventre, les hanches relevées dans sa direction. Le côté de son visage reposa sur les draps, ses prunelles noisettes dardées sur lui et sur l'énorme érection qui le tenait. Son torse se soulevait rapidement au rythme de son excitation et Asami le rejoignit sur les draps.

Ses mains se saisirent délicatement de ses hanches fines et il lubrifia rapidement de quelques coups de langues l'intimité de son partenaire. Mais la divine caresse ne dura pas longtemps, Asami était pressé et il le pénétra à nouveau d'un coup de hanche bien placé, frappant directement la prostate du garçon.

" Haaaann ! Hu ! Ngh... Asamiii !"

La douleur du photographe disparut bien vite lorsque le mafieux commença ses mouvements puissants. Il creusa rapidement les reins, se tendant sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Rien n'était meilleur que cela, même s'il aurait fallu le torturer pour qu'il l'avoue, mais sentir coulisser le sexe chaud et dur d'Asami en lui était exquis. Il ne se lassait pas. Il adorait tout simplement

Tout son corps s'arquait sous la tension qui l'habitait et Asami se rapprocha plus de lui, sentant leur délivrance approcher. Il colla son torse au dos du photographe et ses mouvements s'intensifièrent, devenant plus profonds. Ils se libérèrent dans un même souffle avant de retomber sur les draps. Le yakuza se retint sur ses bras pour ne pas écraser son amant et roula sur le côté.

Il observa le profil d'Akihito qui le visage dans le coussin essayait de se remettre de leur joute. Il lui appartenait. Plus il le regardait, plus il était sûr de cela. Il devait le garder près de lui, que rien ne lui arrive.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux châtains et lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Akihito, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protégerais du mal."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_T'ai dit que j'adore cette fic ? Non, pas encore ? Alors j'adore, j'adore ! Akihito est vraiment adorable... sa manière d'explosé dès qu'Asami est dans les parages est trop mignonne. Et que dire d'Asami... Asami marry me. Oui j'ai le droit de rêver._

_J'aime la dernière phrase d'Asami : " Akihito, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protégerais du mal." C'est trop fort, ça me donne envie d'avoir la suite dès maintenant. Alors bon courage pour la suite (très très vite j'espère)._

_Ta fan number one._

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes : **_Une suite qui a bien tardé mais qui arrive petit à petit. Bref, une bonne année à tous et toutes, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, reçu plein de cadeau et tout ça. Moi le meilleur cadeau que j'ai eu cette année sont les deux OS de Naked Truth. Un petit cadeau de Amano Yamane (Eclair au café et Eclair au chocolat) où j'ai été agréablement surprise et complètement choquée. Je n'en dis pas plus je risquerais de spoiler celle qui ne l'ont pas lu._

_Fan de ViewFinder__ : Merci pour tes reviews et bonne année à toi. Voila le chapitre 5 et désolée pour le retard, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à me détacher des personnages de "Disparition", ça ralentit l'écriture mais tu me connais, la fin sera mythique._

_Pyrane__ : Et on demande un citron... et bien en voilà un autre !_

_Paprika__ : J'avoue que les dialogues entre Akihito sont difficiles à écrire, mais je m'accroche. Ils te plaisent, je suis trop contente :)))_

_yuishifuji__ : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un Akihito vraiment en tant que victime, j'espère que tout se passera bien... (le stress de l'auteur !)en yaoi sur la mafia moi j'ai bien aimé "Bi no Isu" de Ike Reibun et tout le reste de ce qu'elle fait. Je ne sais pas si tu peux l'acheter moi je ne fais que les télécharger (oups faut pas le dire...)_

_Ayu__ : Merci pour tes encouragements !_

_Merci à ma Mim' pour ses corrections ! Pas de petites mots en fin de texte, on se quitte ici... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Protèges moi du mal**

**Chapitre 4**

L'eau de la douche frappait ses épaules et dévalaient son dos. Il se sentait si noué ses derniers temps, la douleur tenace de ses épaules devenaient parfois intolérable. L'eau brûlante le relaxait un minimum, ça et les mains expertes d'Asami. Son amant s'acharnait à vouloir le faire décompresser et il faut bien avouer qu'il y parvenait à la perfection. Mais même complètement éreinté par leurs ébats, la triste vérité lui revenait toujours en pleine face : il était dans la merde.

Il en était encore dans ses pensées lorsque de larges et puissantes mains le saisirent par la taille. Il soupira, il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la cabine de douche.

" Asami...

_ Tu mets trop de temps sous la douche mon joli Akihito, je vais être en retard.

_ Et donc tu viens me rejoindre dans le but de te... laver...

_ Voyons Akihito, répliqua le yakusa d'une voix moqueuse, tu ne sais pas lier l'utile à l'agréable.

_ Je croyais que... tu allais être en... retard..., tenta de répondre le jeune homme."

Mais l'homme, vicieusement s'était déjà emparé de son cou sensible, le parsemant de ses baisers, alternant avec de douces morsures. Ses mains remontèrent sur ses côtes, malaxèrent ses pectoraux avant de venir taquiner ses mamelons déjà durcis par le désir.

Bordel, foi d'Akihito, cet homme savait s'y prendre pour le faire basculer de l'autre côté. A la réflexion le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne protestait plus aussi fougueusement qu'à leurs premières rencontres. Il se débattait plus par habitude que par réel déplaisir. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Asami l'avait cerné dès le début.

Les mains d'Asami redescendirent sur sa taille, l'obligeant à se cambrer plus. Il soupira alors que sa nuque se faisant ravager par la langue de son amant. Fébrile, il se tendit vers son partenaire, sentant le désir d'Asami tout contre ses fesses, il se frotta lascivement contre la source de plaisir de son homme.

Un grognement de plaisir lui répondit faisant sourire de victoire le jeune homme et Asami se rapprocha, faisant se toucher leur bassin, approfondissant le massage. Akihito gémit doucement alors que le sexe du mafieux coulissait contre ses testicules, remontait dans la raie de ses fesses. Il le voulait en lui, plus loin que cela.

" Mmmmh... Asami... aah !"

Il le sentit pousser contre son entrée et son souffle se fit fébrile alors qu'Asami se frayait lentement un chemin au travers de son corps. Il se cambra plus que sa colonne vértébrale ne lui permettait, se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation en attendant le moment où Asami se déciderait à le pilonner violemment.

Mais le yakusa ne semblait pas favorable à un ébat fougueux. Il se contentait de le pénétrer lentement, profondément, appuyant à chaque fois sur sa prostate avec une douceur exaspérante, ponctuant parfois ses coups de reins de grognement satisfait. Il lui faisait sournoisement perdre la tête.

"Aaaaah... Asa... Plus ! Plus... Pitié !

_ Oui mon Akihito, que... désires-tu ?"

Mesquin, il termina sa question avec une pénétration plus profonde, puissante aussi, que les autres. Akihito ne put répondre et geignit des sons inintelligibles. De dos, il ne pouvait remarquer le sourire sadique qu'arborait à présent son amant qui le besognait à présent avec plus de vigueur et de rapidité.

" Aaaah ! Haaahaaann !"

Tout perdu dans le plaisir qu'il recevait, Akihito ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer en parallèle les images de son amant sous la douche derrière lui, l'eau ruisselant sur son torse parfait, s'écoulait sur ses abdominaux. Il voyait presque les gouttes d'eau dégouttant de ses lourdes mèches noires, s'écrasant sur la peau sensible de ses reins, se rassemblant comme un petit ruisseau dans le creux de ses fesses.

Les deux corps se rejoignaient dans un bruit obscène, leur deux peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Une des mains d'Asami pétrissait sans douceur sa hanche tandis que l'autre se perdait sur sa nuque enserrant presque avec violence la base de son cou, approfondissant sa cambrure. Akihito bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué au yakusa, adorait ses signes de domination sur sa personne. Il ne s'en trouvait que plus excité. Est-ce que Asami l'avait deviné ? Sans aucun doute à entendre ses cris de jouissance.

Le rythme s'intensifia encore, plongeant Akihito dans un délicieux tourbillon de sensation et de plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus et il le fit savoir à son amant dans un borborygme incompréhension. Il jouit violemment contre la paroi de carrelage et s'affaissa retenu par le mafieux. Complètement transporté il regarda d'un oeil fatigué sa semence se faire lentement avaler par le coulis de l'eau alors qu'Asami après quelques coups de bassin le rejoignait à son tour dans la jouissance.

Complètement amorphe et encore dans les limbes de son plaisir, le jeune homme se laissa savonner par le mafieux, puis rincé et séché. Il ne voulait pas faire un seul mouvement, aussi et non sans plaisir, Asami le souleva comme une mariée et le déposa doucement dans sur le sommier qu'il avait quitté à peine une heure auparavant. Akihito s'étira avec plaisir entre les draps, près à retourner au pays des songes.

" Hmm... Asami, l'interpella-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, tu t'en vas ?

_ Mon corps te manque-t-il déjà mon cher Akihito, répondit l'autre plein de sarcasme dans la voix.

_ Absolument pas, pervers, répondit-il l'esprit déjà plus réveillé, va au travail !"

Seul le ricanement moqueur d'Asami lui répondit et le photographe rabattit la couette sur lui, ignorant le regard lubrique de son partenaire sur lui. Il s'endormit si rapidement qu'il n'entendit même pas le yakusa quitter l'appartement.

Non, ce furent ses hommes de mains qui le réveillèrent avec leur tact et leur délicatesse légendaires. Façon bulldozer, ils tambourinèrent à la porte, si bien qu'Akihito crut un instant qu'un troupeau d'éléphant avait décidé de danser des claquettes dans sa chambre.

Il se réveilla donc de fort mauvais poil et... à poil également. Il se débattit un instant avec ses draps et enfila prestement un peignoir. D'un oeil glauque alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Là, un régiment d'homme de main patientait gentiment dans le couloir avec à leur tête Suoh qui le regardait d'un air "t'aurais franchement pu ouvrir la porte encore plus lentement" et Akihito lui répondit avec le regard du "j'ai le pouvoir de te claquer la porte au nez, 'spèce de gorille" le tout accompagné de sourire faussement hypocrite.

S'apercevant tout de même que les dits gorilles portaient les affaires de son appartement, Akihito leur ouvrir plus cordialement la porte et les yakusas déposèrent le tout dans le salon. C'était ça qu'il y avait de bien avec les mafieux, pas de déplacement inutile, pas d'aller retour ou de déménagement d'une journée. En une seule fois et un seul voyage, toute sa vie était là.

Sans un mot, ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement de l'appartement de leur boss. Suoh lui glissa tout de même un mot écrit de la main d'Asami. Enfin glissa était un euphémisme, il faillit lui broyer la main pour le forcer à le prendre son foutu bout de papier.

_Que tout ce désordre soit rangé avant mon retour._

Pas de "bonjour", "au revoir", "bisous tu me manques" ou de mieux encore, "excuse-moi de t'avoir défoncé le cul ce matin." Non, clair net et précis, sans sentiments, sans rien. Pour la peine Akihito avait presque l'envie de ne rien faire du tout et de tout laisser en plan. Mais bon, si c'était pour se faire "punir" ensuite, non merci, mieux valait ranger et puis de toute manière, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Tiquant encore sur le mot qu'utilisant Asami pour désigner ses affaires : désordre, il prit donc un malin plaisir à ranger ses affaires aux côtés de celles du yakusa. Il y passa la journée et le résultat lui parut plus que satisfaisant. Ses affaires, plus colorées, plus dépareillées, plus humaines aussi semblaient comme donner vie à l'appartement austère de son amant.

Le soir tombait et Akihito se tourna vers la dernière caisse en vue dans le salon, emplie de papier. Il grimaça en s'approchant : son courrier... synonyme, ses factures. Il les mit de côté sur la table basse du salon, se promettant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil le lendemain lorsque son regard fut attiré par une grosse enveloppe marron.

Akihito la retourna entre ses mains, à plusieurs reprises. Pas d'expéditeur, pas de logo, pas de tampons, rien qui puisse l'aider à découvrir l'origine de ce colis. Pourtant il lui était adressé, pas de doute là dessus. C'était bien son nom, son adresse.

Les hommes d'Asami avaient mis deux jours à se décider à ramener ses affaires, sûrement par ordre d'Asami qui se plaisait à le voir déambuler en simple boxer et des chemises trois fois trop grande pour lui, et il ne recevait son courrier que aujourd'hui. Ça y est, il vivait dorénavant et définitivement chez Asami : son suivi courrier était en place et il ne possédait plus d'appartement. La fin d'une chose, et le début d'une nouvelle... Et rien que le fait de regarder son nouveau logis lui confirmait cela : il était à présent chez lui.

C'était très rare qu'il reçoive ce genre de grosse enveloppe et l'idée que ce fut une bombe, lui effleura l'esprit quelques secondes mais il la repoussa très vite. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir pour faire ça ?... à part tous les ennemis d'Asami. Il repoussa cette vilaine idée de son esprit et entreprit de décacheter le courrier et en sortit un ordinateur portable, un notebook pour être plus précis.

Juste cela, rien ne l'accompagnait. Il se débarrassa de l'enveloppe tout en tournant et retournant le pc entre ses doigts. Qui pouvait être assez généreux pour lui offrir cela, alors qu'il en avait déjà un ? Asami ? Non, le yakusa lui avait permit d'utiliser l'ordinateur dans son bureau en son absence vu qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort lorsqu'il partait au travail et que le sien n'était pas assez puissant. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être lui.

Ses amis ? Kou et Takato ? Ils avaient autant de problème d'argent que lui donc, non ça ne pouvait pas venir d'eux surtout qu'il y aurait eu un mot d'accompagnement. En plus l'appareil semblait usagé, qui lui offrirait un ordinateur d'occasion ?

Akihito était de nature curieuse après tout, il était reporter. Il alluma l'ordinateur et comme il s'y attendait, il y avait un mot de passe. On lui destinait l'appareil, alors il tenta son nom, son prénom et diverse mots clés qui auraient pu l'ouvrir mais au final, ce fut sa date de naissance, le 5 mai, qui déverrouilla le pc récalcitrant.

"C'est vraiment... étrange, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter tout haut."

Il n'y croyait pas, mais le jeune homme fut tout de même étonné de réussir : le mystère s'épaississait et ça n'était jamais bon signe pour lui. Il alla directement dans les paramètres et trouva le nom du propriétaire de l'ordinateur. Pas de vraiment surprise de ce côté : Emiri Tomo.

Akihito cessa de regarder l'écran et se cala un peu mieux dans le fauteuil. Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser. La première fois qu'on l'avait accusé de se meurtre, c'était lors de son arrestation, en pleine rue et il était tellement chamboulé que le nom ne lui avait rien dit. Mais une fois en salle d'interrogatoire là ce fut tout autre chose. Il avait eu tout le temps d'y penser. Emiri Tomo.

Il se souvenait. Il avait posé une main courante contre ce gars. A sa première année d'université, il s'était fait harceler par ce type pendant de longues semaines. Il avait eu la totale ! suivit dans la rue, destruction de ses affaires de son casier, coup de fil anonyme, animaux mort dans sa boite aux lettres. Il connaissait son visage, il allait dans une classe différente de la sienne mais il l'avait toujours suspecté. Lorsque sa propre mère reçu des lettres de menace, il ne tint plus et se décida à aller voir les flics.

Deux jours plus tard Emiri Tomo disparaissait de la circulation.

Il n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler. Cinq ans après voilà qu'il revenait sur le devant de la scène en tant que... sa victime... apparemment , il l'avait tué. Deux balles à bout portant, c'était ce que disait le rapport de police, ses empreintes étaient sur l'arme qui avait fait feu.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée mit un terme à ses réflexions. Il s'empressa de refermer le notebook pour le glisser sous le canapé avant de ramasser l'enveloppe et de la jeter dans la poubelle. A peine referma-t-il le couvercle qu'Asami se tenait derrière lui, silencieux telle une ombre. Akihito retint un sursaut avant de se tourner vers lui.

" Tu rentres tôt, commença-t-il, je n'ai pas encore préparer le diner."

Asami sans répondre souffla un nuage de fumée et s'empara de son corps avant de glisser sa langue dans l'antre déjà quémandeuse du jeune homme. En faisant usage de sa bouche, Akihito se rendit compte qu'il mourait de faim, après tout, trop occupé dans son ménage, il avait rien avalé de la journée. Il délaissa la bouche tentatrice de son amant, dans un soupir.

" Je vais préparé le diner, dit-il gargouillement sonore à l'appui, je meurs de faim."

Asami ne répondit rien mais le laissa aller dans la cuisine. Après tout le yakusa était humain également et rentrant tard le soir, il n'avait sans doute rien avalé non plus. Alors qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine à la recherche de quoi préparer des teriyaki au saumon, Asami s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, il avait encore des dossier à traiter. Dès la première sonnerie, il décrocha son téléphone machinalement.

" _Enishi Masahiro à l'appareil. J'ai quelques nouvelles concernant l'avancé de l'enquête."_

D'un coup d'oeil, Asami vérifia que son amant était toujours dans la cuisine. Promenant un regard discret sur la cambrure de ses hanches, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil avant d'inciter son avocat à poursuivre.

" Je t'écoute.

_ _Le corps de Emiri Tomo a été retrouvé non loin des docks, abandonné près d'un entrepôt dans le secteur du port international. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire jusque là, si ce n'est que pour la mafia ce n'est pas inhabituel de laisser un corps ici alors que dans le cas de Takaba-san c'est déjà plus étrange._

___ Une partie de ta défense je suppose, déclara le yakusa qui connaissait parfaitement ce secteur de la ville.

_ _Effectivement, si tant est que nous allions jusqu'à un procès. Plusieurs élément ne tiennent pas la route. Par exemple on a bien retrouvé les empreintes de Takaba-san sur l'arme du crime qui a servi à tuer __l'escortboy__ néanmoins lorsqu'il a été interpellé, les autorités n'ont pas relevé de trace de poudre sur sa main._

__ _Un complot..., la voix d'Asami trembla de rage devant le scénario qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

__ C'est probable surtout que Takaba-san n'est pas répertorié pour posséder un permis de port d'arme. L'arme qui a servi au meurtre est un beretta 93R. C'est une arme difficile a __trouver __avec un lourd recul. Vu son manque d'expérience, Takaba-san aurait eu des bleus du au recul sur les mains s'il s'en était vraiment servit._

__ _On chercherait à m'atteindre à travers lui...

_ _Tout porte à le croire monsieur. Nous sommes en train de vérifier le passif de la victime pour le moment mais il n'y a rien de bien sérieux. Je veux dire à par l'échange qu'il __a__ aperçu à son club entre la Tao et les russes, Emiri a eut une vie loin de tous ennuis._

_ Personne n'est blanc comme neige surtout un escortboy.

_ _Oui... Monsieur ?"_

L'avocat hésita à poursuivre. Le temps d'arrêt signifia qu'il allait aborder un sujet plus sensible.

" Continue.

_ _ Cela serait plus simple si... vous nous autorisiez à fouillez le passé de Takaba-san..."_

Asami ne répondit pas et réfléchit rapidement. Malgré les demandes insistantes de ses hommes de mains les plus proches, il s'était toujours refusé à connaitre par ce moyen le passé de son amant. Il préférait découvrir son histoire petit à petit. Mais la situation était différente, Akihito était en danger.

Masahiro avait raison dans un sens, il préférait connaitre son client sur le bout des doigts plutôt que d'avoir la mauvaise surprise de le découvrir par la partie adverse. Si Akihito était impliqué, d'une façon ou d'une autre il devait le découvrir pour pouvoir le protéger par la suite.

Son regard se détacha de la silhouette longiligne de son partenaire pour se poser sur les affaires soigneusement rangées dans le salon. Akihito avait fait du bon travail et Asami se surprit à trouver une certaine harmonie entre la décoration plutôt colorée et anarchique de son amant et la sienne plus sobre.

" Allez-y, trancha-t-il, que les recherches soient faites par Kirishima et n'oubliez pas que tout ce qui le concerne reste entre nous."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : **_Waouh, j'avoue avoir été gâté en reviews pour le chapitre précédant. Et ça m'a vraiment filé la motivation pour écrire._

_Merci encore à Chana06 et Fan de ViewFinder toujours aussi impatient pour recevoir la suite j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir._

_Merci aussi Karin, Paprika , Lady Bloody, Ayu, Darkmoonlady et Dalia._

_Merci aussi à Pyrane qui me refile toujours des bonnes idées pour la suite._

_Merci des encouragements de Dealo, j'espère que tu as une nouvelle fic en préparation._

_J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à pas mal de questions que vous vous posez. Merci aussi à ma bêta fabuleuse comme toujours..._

* * *

**Protèges-moi du mal**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Gracieusement, Akihito en régurgita son café. Il ne prit même pas garde à se robe de chambre tachée à présent du liquide amer. Non. Se yeux étaient rivés sur cette... chose en face de lui... cet écran. Foutu écran ! Foutu ordinateur !

Foutu vie !

Le jeune homme grimaça en se tenant le ventre : à ce rythme il allait finir avec un ulcère s'était obligé et il eut un sourire en s'imaginant roter ses gaz gastriques dans la bouche du mafieux lorsque celui-ci l'embrasserait de force. Non mauvaise idée, le yakusa serait capable de lui faire payer au centuple et il n'essaya même pas d'imaginer comment.

Pffiou ! Voilà maintenant, il était énervé... non en fait il était déjà foutrement bien énervé à la base et ça n'avait rien avoir avec un quelconque ulcère ou yakusa. Cette histoire le concernait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre au départ.

Son regard dériva de nouveau sur ce fichu notebook. Il avait eu la bonne idée de fouiller les dossiers les plus regardés et évidemment le dossier Takaba en tête de liste l'avait grandement incité à poursuivre. Et là, c'était le drame, des images, des dossiers, des trucs qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais le pire s'était sans aucun doute les photos de lui plus jeune lorsqu'il allait à l'université. A l'époque il ne s'était jamais senti si épié. Il l'avait senti maniaque et avait posé une main courante mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cet Emiri ait pris autant de photos de lui d'autant que certaines étaient extrêmement indiscrètes.

Akihito se hérissa d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit apparaitre les visages de ses amis sur les photos. Ses amis et surtout sa mère. Bon sang ! Il était comme hypnotisé par les images qui défilaient devant lui.

Il cliqua à nouveau...

Et là ! C'était sa maison. Ça ! C'était sa foutue maison. Bordel ! Ce gars l'avait harcelé, suivit et cinq ans après il se rendait compte que ce type avait encore des photos de lui et de sa maison dans son ordinateur, de sa famille, de ses proches. Quel pervers irait jusque-là ?

Franchement il ne comprenait plus grand chose. Akihito reposa l'objet de son courroux sur la table basse et se releva, faisant nerveusement les cent pas dans le salon de son amant. _Son salon... _Fixant d'un œil noir le petit ordinateur comme si de son regard il pouvait le désintégrer sur place.

Et là soudain, ce fut le tilt, la révélation, le... le... appelez-le comme vous voulez, mais soudain l'horrible réalité lui revint, tel un boomerang, en pleine face. Asami... Le pauvre cerveau du photographe lassé au bout de cinq minutes de faire le va et vient entre les photos et Asami, intima l'ordre à son propriétaire de s'assoir et se calmer... pour réfléchir.

A défaut de le faire par la pensée, à présent le photographe se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux avant de déclarer tout haut.

" Il faut que je les montre à Asami... ouais c'est ça et Enishi-san va utiliser ceci pour ma défense et..."

Il eut comme un bug, avant qu'il ne s'éjecte du canapé comme monté sur un ressort.

" Putain de BORDEL ! Je peux pas faire ça ! Ça va seulement prouver que je connaissais ce psychopathe, que je lui en voulais et que je me suis vengé de ce qu'il m'a fait subir y'a cinq ans."

En proie à ses tourments, le photographe continua de marmonner dans sa barbe, cherchant la solution, hésitant et... oh et puis il avait le temps de se décider avant que le mafieux ne rentre, non ? Il n'était pas à cinq minutes près, il avait à présent tout le temps de réfléchir.

Asami était parti tôt au travail et ne l'avait même pas malmené avant de partir, un évènement en soi. Akihito était agréablement étonné, au final, il ne s'était pas levé trop tard contrairement à d'habitude. Après un petit déjeuner express, il s'était rapidement attelé sur l'ordinateur et ses sombres découvertes.

A croire qu'il avait vraiment la poisse. D'un mouvement rageur, il ferma l'ordinateur. Que pouvait-il faire ? Bien sûr il aurait été en pleine possession de ses moyens et notamment de sa liberté, il aurait pu enquêter seul mais là c'était différent. A moins que...

Son regard se posa sur le notebook, après tout, il avait les moyens d'enquêter et puis pour les renseignements extérieurs, il n'avait qu'à faire appel à des gens, son avocat par exemple. Le photographe se morigéna dès qu'il eut cette pensée : s'il voulait qu'Asami ne soit pas au courant qu'il connaissait Emiri mieux valait ne rien demander à son avocat.

Non, mais Kou ou Takato pouvait parfaitement faire l'affaire. Bien qu'il rechignait à les mêler à tout ça, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Après tout, il pouvait toujours faire appel aux flics, genre Inamiya. Ouais, ce flic détestait Asami donc, il le verrait pas cafter et puis s'était un homme de loi habitué au danger...

Pris de nouvelles résolutions, il rouvrit l'ordinateur et le brancha sur l'imprimante de son amant puis entreprit de tirer sur papier tous les documents et photos qui lui paraissaient importants. Il avait toujours mieux travaillé sur ce support et avait du mal à faire la connexion d'éléments significatifs lorsqu'il était sur l'informatique. Cela lui prit une bonne partie de la journée.

Alors qu'il rangeait les documents à l'intérieur d'une enveloppe, il retint son geste premier et les ressortit. Un visage apparaissait sur la photographie, un visage qu'il avait déjà remarqué avant. Comme prit de frénésie, il étala les clichés sur le bureau de son amant et scruta plus attentivement les images sur lesquelles il apparaissait le plus souvent au premier plan.

Sa découverte, lui arracha un frisson désagréable, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Bordel ! Mais qui était ce type ? Plus il les regardait plus il se disait qu'il était vraiment entouré de psychopathe : sur plus de la moitié des clichés le visage d'un homme apparaissait, un homme qui lui disait absolument rien. Il était situé dans l'arrière-plan des photos, parfois flou, mais le regard continuellement tourné dans sa direction. Pour mieux s'en rendre compte, le photographe l'avait entouré d'une marque rouge au marqueur.

" C'est quoi ce bordel..., murmura Akihito atterré par sa découverte."

Emiri Tomo, le harcelait, prenait des photos de lui et de ses proches et au final, il se rendait compte qu'une autre personne à l'épiait sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il n'y avait que les photos d'Emiri qui relevait ce fait mais en réalité, cette personne l'espionnait depuis plus longtemps et peut-être était-elle toujours en train de poser son regard sur lui.

Akihito ne put s'empêcher de resserrer les bras autour de lui dans un vague mouvement d'autoprotection et laissa son esprit dériver autour de lui, scrutant inconsciemment les coins sombres comme si la menace était là, tout près de lui.

* * *

Asami desserra le nœud de sa cravate. Bien qu'il ne veuille l'avouer à voix haute, cette réunion l'avait fatigué bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait et il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui auprès d'un bon verre de bourbon et de son jouet favori.

Bien qu'il détestait cela, ce genre de réunion était inévitable lorsque comme lui, on ne se situait pas précisément dans la gérance de tel ou tel clan. Pour la bonne continuation de ses affaires, il se devait d'expliquer sa politique à la Summiyoshi tout comme à la Yamaguchi, d'importantes organisations de yakusa pour pouvoir définir sa marge de manœuvre et de sécurité. Les Kumichos le respectaient assez pour lui laisser la gérance de certaines de leurs affaires et son statut au sein de la pègre était si élevé que les jeunes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui lécher les bottes. La plaie, il haïssait cela.

Son statut d'homme d'affaire plaisait et, au final sans être qualifié de yakusa, il œuvrait au milieu de ses organisations comme un poisson dans l'eau. Bien sûr la différence entre eux et lui, entre yakusa et homme d'affaire était infime et au final seules les personnes évoluant dans son monde pouvaient faire la différence. Alors pourquoi dévoiler ce petit écart de vocabulaire et puis il adorait lorsque Akihito hurlait des " Pervers de yakusa !", ça le stimulait.

Asami Ryuichi se retint de jurer tout haut. Il venait de penser deux fois à son chaton dans la même minute, il voulait absolument le voir. C'était dingue, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à bien le concevoir, cette dépendance qu'il avait envers le jeune photographe. Il laissait un tant soit peu ses pensées dérivées et il en finissait toujours au même point : Takaba Akihito.

En soupirant, il s'assit à l'arrière de la berline et s'alluma une cigarette. Une fois sa bouffée expirée, il lança à Suoh un "Au Shion !" refoulant son envie première d'aller à son appartement étreindre le corps mince de son amant.

Une fois à son bureau, il s'installa sur son fauteuil en cuir et convoqua son avocat et Kirishima. Les deux hommes se présentèrent assez rapidement alors qu'il se servait un verre de bourbon.

" Alors vos recherches, fit-il tout en s'envoyant une première gorgée."

Kirishima remonta ses lunettes à la question, trahissant son embarras et le yakusa fronça les sourcils : il n'aimait pas voir Kirishima hésitant.

" Il semblerait que Takaba-san ne nous ait pas tout dit, commença prudemment Masahiro.

_ C'est à dire...

_ Nous avons trouvé un ancien rapport de police, stipulant que Takaba-san aurait posé une main courante envers un homme qui le harcelait lorsqu'il était à l'université. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, il s'agissait de Emiri Tomo."

Bordel ! C'était mauvais. Il retint son envie d'éclater son verre de bourbon.

" Harcèlement ?

_ C'est assez classique. Cela s'est déroulé durant sa première année de fac même si le rapport stipule qu'il a reçu des menaces assez virulentes, genre menace de mort, destruction de ses biens... Après ça Emiri a disparu de la circulation.

_ Comment a-t-il su que c'était lui ?

_ Takaba-san stipule dans le rapport qu'il se sentait suivit, connaissant seulement son visage, il s'est renseigner. Ils n'allaient pas dans la même université, mais vous savez les amis des amis... La fac d'audiovisuelle était juste à côté de la fac d'architecture, faire le lien ne lui a pas pris beaucoup de temps.

_ Des prédispositions à l'enquête, je n'en doute pas, commenta Asami une pointe de fierté pour son amant dans la voix."

Masahiro fit une pause, Kirishima enchaina d'une voix grave.

" Je me suis renseigné du côté de sa famille. Il est né sous X et sa mère Takaba Kaede l'a élevé seule. Ses années de collège et de lycée furent assez mouvementés. Il appartenait à une bande assez connue. Il a commis quelques délits mineurs mais s'en est toujours tiré. Au lycée, il se fait renvoyé pour la fin de l'année scolaire et redouble son année pour une baston qui lui faut également de passer six mois dans un centre d'incarcération pour mineur.

_ Pfffiou, se contenta de siffler de mécontentement Asami alors que son bras droit poursuit d'une voix neutre.

_ Cela semble être le déclic, car à sa sortie, il trouve un travail à mi-temps pour aider sa mère et reprends sa dernière année de lycée qu'il réussit avec mention. Il entre à l'université d'audiovisuelle et..."

Kirishima hésita, puis continua.

" Bref, la première année se passe bien, comme le disait Masahiro, il porte plainte et là tout semble dérapé. Sa maison fut victime d'un incendie. Il n'était pas sur les lieux, en sortie le samedi soir avec des amis. Il revient sur les lieux vers 5 heures du matin pour apprendre que sa mère est décédée dans l'incendie. L'expertise conclut à un accident."

Les yeux d'Asami s'assombrirent rapidement. Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête pour en arriver surement aux mêmes conclusions que son homme de main. La plainte et l'incendie étaient trop rapprochés pour que ça ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Il détestait les coïncidences et n'y croyait pas. Il m'y ses réflexions de côté et continua d'écouter le rapport de son homme de main.

" Il s'inscrit pour la deuxième année, essayant de surmonter la perte de sa mère mais rate son premier semestre. Il abandonne définitivement l'université. Il est plus ou moins aidé financièrement par sa tante qui tient un bar traditionnel dans le Shinjuku*. Il utilise ses compétences de photographe pour coincer divers dealers et autres petits voyous. Il se fait rapidement aider et protéger par l'inspecteur Yamazaki**. Et puis... après il vous rencontre.

_ Je vois."

Asami fit tourner son fauteuil et observa la nuit à travers la baie vitrée. Pour tout avouer, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tout ça mais plutôt à un truc du genre : fils à papa qui décide d'aller contre l'avis de son père et de jouer au photographe... ou à tout plein d'autres scénarios mais pas à celui-là.

Et comme par hasard, c'était ce scénario qui lui compliquait la vie.

" Bien je vais réfléchir à tout ça, et en ce qui concerne Emiri Tomo ?

_ A vrai dire, reprit l'avocat, trouver des infos sur lui est assez difficile. Tout ce que nous savons pour le moment est qu'il faisait des études d'architecture et que suite à la plainte de Takaba-san il est devenu escortboy. Rien sur son enfance ou sa famille, nous cherchons encore."

Asami se renfonça dans son siège et s'alluma une cigarette. Il prit la peine de recracher une bouffée tout en réfléchissant intensément.

" Si la police apprend que Akihito a caché le fait qu'il connaissait Emiri, ça ne sera pas très bon pour nous. Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit ? Peut-être a-t-il oublié ?, réfléchit tout haut le mafieux.

_ Excusez-moi Asami-sama, intervint Masahiro, mais j'ai cru... enfin lors de ma première rencontre avec Takaba-san, il s'est comment dire, tendu, à l'entente du nom de la victime. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait oublié.

_ Je le pense aussi, fit le mafieux d'une voix grave."

Sa cigarette partit rejoindre les autres cadavres dans le cendrier et il se releva.

" Bien autant interroger directement la source, fit-il avec un sourire sadique tout en passant sa veste et son manteau, Kirishima la voiture."

* * *

Akihito finit de coller le dernier timbre sur l'enveloppe. Il connaissait l'adresse par cœur et l'inscrit rapidement d'une main fébrile puis il fourra la dizaine de cliché où il apparaissait ainsi que l'homme mystère qu'il avait cerclé de rouge et referma l'enveloppe.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée de l'appartement ouvrant la porte sans prévenir, faisant presque sursauter les deux gardes qu'avait placés là Asami pour le protéger... ou l'empêcher de sortir. Il se tourna vers l'un deux et lui tendit l'enveloppe.

" Je ne peux pas sortir plus que dans l'entrée, vous pouvez... la poster pour moi ?

_ Bien sûr Takaba-san, répondit l'homme de main en saisissant la lettre."

L'homme s'éclipsa rapidement et le photographe le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu dans l'ascenseur. Akihito se tourna ensuite vers le deuxième garde le saluant simplement d'un mouvement de tête avant de refermer la... Il rouvrit vivement le battant, le cœur tambourinant follement dans sa poitrine.

Non impossible !

Lorsqu'il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard avec celui de l'homme en face de lui, il savait qu'il savait. Plus que son visage, ce fut ses yeux sombres qu'il reconnut de suite.

C'était lui.

L'homme sur les photos.

Lentement l'homme en face de lui releva son visage jusqu'à plonger son regard dans celui terrorisé du jeune homme. Malgré sa peur, malgré le tremblement dans ses membres et son souffle court, Akihito bondit à l'intérieur de l'appartement et referma la porte.

Au dernier moment, un pied bloqua le panneau et pendant un instant Akihito résista en tira la poignée mais l'homme était plus fort, beaucoup plus fort...

* * *

*Personne qui apparait dans "Love Surprize" ou la cata du nouvel an.

** Tome 1, chapitre 1 de Finder.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Le mystère s'épaissit et comme toujours j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Bon courage à toi._

_Peace_

_Mimosa_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes :**_ Coucou everybody, voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait (vous croyez que je vous avais oublié !^^), désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps entre chaque parution mais que voulez-vous... j'ai une vie bien remplie !_

_Fan de Viewfinder__ : contente que le chapitre 6 t'ai plus, voilà quelques réponses à tes questions..._

_Ronsheep__ : Merci pour ta review et contente que l'histoire te plaise. Tu sais quand tu m'as parlé de NCIS, ça m'a fait tilt (vu que je suis fan). Effective__ment j'ai vu cet épisode et j'avais jamais fait le lien. Honte sur moi !^^_

_Paprika__ : Désolée pour le rythme de parution, mais j'ai vraiment plein de trucs à côté, j'essaye de faire au plus vite ! Sorry sorry..._

_Chana06__ : Comme toujours Aki-chan est plein d__e secret, mais dans cette fic ce sera la carte de l'égalité et donc... (roulement de tambour) les petits secrets d'Asami seront aussi dévoilés... niark !_

_Karin__ : Je me laisse un joker avec le père d'Akihito... je ne sais pas s'il aura un rôle dans cette fi__c. Je ne m'avance pas trop mais je ne pense pas le faire intervenir, ça risquerait de trop ressembler à Disparition, non ?_

_Ayu__ : ça va chauffer pour le garde du corps... SI... il arrive à choper le garde du corps ! Héhé, je suis une sadique je sais !_

_Darkm__oonlady__ : merci de toujours mettre __un__ petit mot ! C'est cool !_

_Merci aux revieweurs anonymes, merci à ma bêta qui trouve toujours le temps de me corriger. Bonne lecture... la suite !_

* * *

**Protège-moi du mal**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le trajet pour rejoindre son appartement lui parut plus long qu'à l'accoutumé. Peut-être le fait de vouloir retrouver rapidement, très ou sans doute trop rapidement son jouet en était la cause. Il imaginait déjà les positions scandaleuses qu'il allait faire prendre à son amant. Toujours est-il que le yakusa était impatient, parce que cela ferait mauvais genre qu'Asami trépigne. Le yakusa trépignait mentalement.

Il n'accorda aucun regard au concierge qui le salua d'un "Asami-sama" sonore et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ascenseur, rageant contre la lenteur de ces machines. Arrivé à son étage, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gardes du corps n'étaient plus à leur poste.

Sa porte était restée entrouverte : ça sentait vraiment pas bon. Et ce fut les sourcils froncés et le cœur serré par l'angoisse que Asami pénétra son appartement. Il faut dire que trouver son homme de main, Izumi, froidement abattu derrière sa porte n'arrangea rien. Il enjamba le cadavre aux aguets. Le silence le frappa, un silence de mauvais augures et comme il s'y attendait : personne.

Il rengaina son beretta qu'il avait machinalement sortis.

Les traces de lutte dans l'entrée et le salon démontraient clairement que le photographe avait reçu une visite non désirée. Il en était à sa réflexion lorsque son portable sonna, désagréablement à ses oreilles.

" _Patron, les flics sont là, ils montent jusqu'à vous._

___ Laisse les venir Kirishima, répondit-il d'une voix qui aurait pu paraître presque lasse aux oreilles de son secrétaire avant de raccrocher."

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que son appartement soit envahi par les forces de l'ordre. Asami reconnut la petite flic qui lui faisait du charme quelques jours auparavant, en installant le bracelet émetteur d'Akihito. La garce s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches.

" Asami-sama.

_ Madame."

La jeune femme se rembrunit quelques secondes au "madame" susurré d'une voix reptilienne mais repartit aussitôt à l'attaque.

" Il semblerait que votre ami ait pris la fuite. Vous devez être déçu de lui avoir accordé votre confiance.

_ Ce n'est pas dans vos fonctions de faire des suppositions. Vous êtes là pour constater non pour enquêter. Laisser cela à vos supérieurs, termina nonchalamment le yakusa en allumant une cigarette."

Intérieurement s'était différent, il bouillait littéralement et avait dû faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas étrangler cette femelle devant lui. Il eut juste le temps de se recomposer un masque de froideur avant que Kirishima n'arrive en compagnie des deux inspecteurs en charge de l'affaire. Pour l'instant il devait parer au plus urgent, les inspecteurs. La police en règle générale n'était jamais la bienvenue dans ses affaires et encore moins chez lui.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa avec une moue de contrariété inscrite sur la face et Asami essaya de ne pas penser à son amant pendant quelques minutes.

" Asami-sama.

_ Kouhei-san, Takeshiro-san."

Les deux inspecteurs entrèrent dans l'appartement, fronçant le nez devant le meurtre sanglant de l'homme de main dans le couloir de l'entrée.

" Votre animal de compagnie vous a échappé, laissa glisser l'un des deux flics en regardant le cadavre à terre, plutôt impressionnant.

_ Désarmer un homme de trois fois son poids entrainé au combat et lui mettre 5 balles dans la poitrine ne fait pas partie des compétences de Akihito, répondit froidement le mafieux en tirant sur sa cigarette.

_ Un raisonnement plutôt sensé, fit l'autre tout en jetant à son collègue un regard de reproche, contentons-nous des faits Kouhei.

_ Je suis parti de l'appartement à 6 heures du matin... précises en laissant deux gardes dans l'entrée, récita lentement le yakusa, leur relève s'est faite à 13 heures et je suis rentré à 23 heures 35. Il manque un garde. Kirishima qui secondait Izumi ?

_ Satoshi il me semble, répondit le secrétaire, je vais vérifier cela immédiatement monsieur."

Asami hocha la tête dans sa direction. L'homme de main dégaina rapidement son téléphone et s'éloigna de l'attroupement, se réfugiant momentanément dans le bureau de son patron.

" Suoh, trouve le tour de garde de l'appartement du patron, qui était avec Izumi.

_ _Deux secondes, je regarde..._

__..._

__ Un certain Satoshi mais..._

___... Mais quoi ?

_ _ Le gars est là._

___ Comment ça 'il est là'

__ Ben... le gars est à l'entrée du Shion, il bosse quoi !_

__ _Interpelle-le, le patron voudra l'interroger.

_ _Pas de soucis !"_

Kirishima raccrocha, le pli du souci barrant son front. Le type qui était supposé monter la garde avec Izumi se trouvait au Shion. Etait-il au courant de son planning ? S'était-il seulement présenté à son poste ? Quelles raisons allait-il pouvoir avancer pour sa négligence ?

Le secrétaire en était à sa réflexion quand il remarqua le désordre sur le bureau de son patron. Connaissant le côté méticuleux du yakusa, il en conclut rapidement que cela devait être du fait de son petit protégé.

Le notebook était encore en veille et lorsqu'il appuya sur une touche l'écran s'alluma sur une photographie que Kirishima analysa en quelques secondes. Fébrile, il rangea le tout, éteignit l'imprimante et ordinateur sous le bras, rejoignit son patron dans le salon.

" L'alarme du bracelet de Takaba-san s'est déclenché à 22 heures 57, nous l'avons retrouvé dans le caniveau devant l'immeuble, récita l'inspecteur Takeshiro."

Lorsque les deux inspecteurs s'éloignèrent tout en discutant entre eux, Kirishima s'approcha d'Asami et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille.

" Satoshi est au Shion, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas venu ici. Suoh l'a mis à l'écart."

Asami recracha nerveusement sa fumée, preuve de son mécontentement et sans un regard pour son homme de main, il hocha la tête.

" J'ai trouvé un ordinateur survotre bureau, continua Kirishima, rien de ce qu'on avait ramené pour Takaba-san. Je l'ai mis de côté, je pense que son contenu pourrait nous intéresser."

Asami lui jeta un léger coup d'œil, remarquant immédiatement le petit ordinateur sous son bras. La mâchoire du yakusa se contracta en une moue féroce. Qu'avait encore imaginer son amant ?

" Bien, nous analyserons tout cela, une fois que les guignols auront fini de saccager mon appartement. Fais leur savoir que je viendrais faire ma déposition dès demain matin. Je dormirais au Shion ce soir.

_ Bien monsieur."

* * *

Akihito se réveilla avec la sensation qu'un train lui était passé dessus. Il bougea précautionneusement ses membres engourdis par le froid et réalisa à ce moment qu'il était nu. Complètement nu. Il détesta cette sensation.

Merde !

Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Il regarda autour de lui mais rien que l'obscurité lui répondait. Il ne savait même pas s'il était dans une cellule de cinq mètre carré ou dans une pièce immense. Il ne distinguait rien. Au toucher, il savait qu'il avait une chaine au pied mais il ne voyait pas à quoi elle pouvait être reliée.

Il avait froid.

Et faim.

Et pour l'une des toutes premières fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Mais vraiment très peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait enlever, il avait, en fait, plutôt l'habitude mais là, il savait que s'était différent.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que son agresseur était différent des autres. Pour la première fois, il n'avait aucun rapport avec le yakusa. Pour la première c'était à lui qu'on s'en prenait, à lui personnellement. Et ça le terrifiait.

Le silence.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il était resté inconscient et dans cette noirceur il ne savait même pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit dehors. Son esprit lui criait de se lever, d'examiner les lieux au toucher, de se battre mais malgré lui, son corps se replia en position fœtal et ses yeux ne purent plus longtemps retenir ses pleurs.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le lendemain en fin de matinée que Kirishima se présenta devant le bureau d'Asami. Lui et Masahiro avaient bossé toute la nuit sur l'ordinateur. Et Asami n'allait pas apprécier les découvertes accablantes qu'ils avaient faites. Kirishima ne put réprimer un baillement et il cligna rapidement des yeux essayant de chasser les quelques larmes dans ses yeux, heureusement Asami lui tournait le dos.

Finalement, il le préférait de face. L'homme de main le voyait bien, Asami essayait de le dissimuler sous une attitude froide mais lui savait que son patron était furieux : il n'avait pas dû apprécier de se retrouver coincé au commissariat pendant une heure pour faire sa déposition. Kirishima détestait cet air sur le visage de son patron : Le tigre du Shinjuku allait de nouveau montrer les crocs.

" Qu'avons-nous ?"

La voix du yakusa claqua comme un fouet dans le bureau et ce fut Masahiro qui s'avança jusqu'au bureau, remettant un dossier à Asami.

" L'ordinateur appartenait à Emiri Tomo, il semblerait qu'il se soit arrangé avant sa mort pour le remettre à Takaba-san."

Asami haussa un sourcil dénotant sa surprise avant d'ouvrir le classeur. Il parcourut rapidement les photographies avant que son regard ne s'arrête plus franchement sur des coupures de presse. D'abord une sur l'incendie qui tua la mère d'Akihito puis une autre, un incendie toujours. L'article soulignait que l'accident s'était produit dans les alentours de quatre heures du matin tuant du même coup le couple endormi : Emiri Saya et son époux Emiri Shoutaro, laissant leur deux fils orphelins.

Trop de coïncidence.

" Emiri Tomo semble avoir un frère, nota Asami, qu'avez-vous trouvé dessus ?

_ Emiri Kai, assassiné trois ans après l'incendie. La police a conclu qu'il devait être la victime d'un serial killer qui sévissait à l'époque. Un tueur fou qui enlevait et torturait des jeunes hommes pour ne les tuer qu'à leur 25eme anniversaire. L'affaire avait été classée. Le tueur n'a jamais été arrêté."

Asami ne put s'empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine : Akihito allait fêter ses 25 ans dans trois mois. Ce n'était plus des coïncidences, tout concordait.

" Tomo aurait-il suivi Akihito dans le but de le prévenir et le protéger qu'un tueur en avait après lui ?

_ Je pense que c'est le scénario le plus probable, répondit Kirishima, à l'époque Takaba-san a du le prendre pour un détraqué alors que Emiri ne cherchait qu'à le protéger.

_ Le problème était qu'il avait surpris une transaction douteuse entre la Tao et les russes sans oublier quelques ripoux, poursuivit Masahiro, je pense que Arbatov s'est servi de lui pour piéger Takaba-san et se venger de vous.

_ Laissant Akihito seul face à un tueur qui le poursuit depuis plusieurs années, terminant Asami dans un souffle."

Les deux hommes de main se turent, laissant leur patron seul avec ses réflexions. Asami tourna légèrement son fauteuil sur le côté prenant une gorgée de bourbon, puis il se laissa aller contre le dossier prenant le temps de faire rouler le liquide brulant contre son palais. Machinalement il s'alluma une cigarette et laissa ses pensées dériver au rythme des volutes de fumée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut terminé qu'il s'adressa à ses hommes d'une voix douce.

" Faites venir Satoshi."

Kirishima s'éclipsa rapidement. En sortant du bureau, il enjoignit Suoh de le suivre et ensemble ils se rendirent jusqu'à une petite pièce où l'homme les attendait. Le jeune mafieux ne put s'empêcher de se lever à la vue du secrétaire du patron. La chaise crissa sur le carrelage macabre.

" Monsieur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est que j'ai fait ? Je...

_ Silence, lui intima Suoh en lui mettant une bourrade dans le dos, suis-nous."

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent alors qu'il obéissait en silence. Il avait la furieuse envie de fuir à toutes jambes mais il savait que ce serait pire pour lui. Aussi il se contenta de regarder le dos puissant de Kirishima en face de lui et de le suivre à travers un dédale de couloir, en silence.

Les collègues s'effaçaient en silence sur leur passage, la mine désolée pour le condamné. Tous savaient que les colères du yakusa étaient redoutables... peu avaient survécu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte tant redoutée : celle du patron, Satoshi essuya ses mains moites sur le revers de son veston et courageusement entra. Le boss était là, assis dans son fauteuil. Le silence qui se fit dans la pièce sembla lui paraitre une éternité.

" Satoshi, commença le yakusa d'une voix doucereuse, sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

_ Euh... non patron..."

Asami lui tendit une feuille que l'homme de main s'empressa de prendre. Il maudit un instant sa main tremblante puis la consulta d'un bref coup d'œil avec que Asami ne poursuive.

" Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

_ La feuille du planning, monsieur.

_ C'est bien. Et où devais-tu être dans la soirée d'hier Satoshi ?, poursuivit Asami d'une voix douce, trop douce.

_... euh... posté devant votre... appartement, lu le mafieux tout en se décomposant à vue d'œil, avec Izumi.

_ C'est juste. Alors en ce cas, pourquoi n'y étais-tu pas ?

_ Bah... euh..."

L'homme réfléchissait rapidement. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave à l'appartement pour que le patron l'interroge de cette manière. Merde et lui, il avait seulement...

" Patron, y'a un gars de chez nous qui s'est pointé pour me remplacer. Il a dit qu'on avait besoin de moi à l'entrée du Shion alors... bah, je suis parti."

Suoh se retint de ne pas claquer le gars en face de lui. Depuis quand ses gars prenaient des initiatives de se genre ! Il se contenta d'un léger coup d'œil en direction de Kirishima qui affichait une mine aussi contrariée que celle d'Asami. Tout à coup son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. D'un raclement de gorge, Suoh s'excusa et quitta la pièce pour décrocher.

" Quoi !

_ _Y'a un flic qui monte au bureau du patron."_

S'en même répondre, Suoh raccrocha et entra de nouveau dans le bureau. Asami leva les yeux sur lui faisant cesser du même coup les pitoyables excuses que lui servaient son homme de main dans un couic pathétique.

" Un flic."

Les sourcils d'Asami se froncèrent imperceptiblement, pour qui le connaissait, le geste démontrait qu'il était à deux doigts de péter franchement un câble. Cela n'avait jamais été le fort du yakusa de supporter sur la durée des situations agaçantes.

Lorsque deux coups furent frappés à la porte il se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil avant de faire signe à Suoh d'ouvrir. L'inspecteur Imaniya entra dans la pièce cherchant quelque chose du regard.

" Où es Takaba ?"

Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent le policier en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que Asami ne décide d'intervenir dans un soupir.

" De quoi voulez-vous vous entretenir avec Akihito, inspecteur Imaniya ?

_... D'un courrier qu'il m'a envoyé hier. Plutôt intriguant je dois dire."

A la mention d'un courrier, Asami se redressa dans son fauteuil, brusquement intéressé. Il devait faire parler Imaniya, malgré leur différent, le flic leur apportait peut être la dernière chose qu'avait pu faire Akihito avant de se faire enlever. Cela méritait de faire quelques concessions.

" Akihito s'est fait enlever hier soir. Un de mes hommes a été froidement abattu dans l'opération."

C'est à cet instant que Satoshi sut ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait à présent ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il comprenait pourquoi son patron était si calme : sans l'intervention de ce flic, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ses sueurs s'intensifièrent.

Imaniya sembla réfléchir quelques instants, hésitant à révéler ses informations mais le mafieux pour une fois semblait faire preuve de bonne volonté. Ne se doutant pas de la tension qui régnait entre Asami et Satoshi, il confia à l'homme de main le plus proche un feuillet de photographie que Satoshi s'empressa de porter à son patron.

Néanmoins le jeune mafieux s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course, ses yeux irrémédiablement attirés pour l'homme cerclé de rouge.

" C'est lui patron ! C'est lui qui est venu me remplacer !"

Fébrile, Satoshi donna les photographies à son patron qui les reconnut au premier coup d'œil : les clichés de l'ordinateur d'Emiri Tomo. Ainsi Akihito avait fait ses propres recherches. Eux étaient passés à côté de l'homme qui apparaissait sur toutes les photos mais l'œil exercé de son amant avait su le révéler.

Asami en fut secrètement contrarié que son amant envoie ses découvertes à cet obscur flic de quartier. Ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance ? Non. Il savait que ça n'était pas ça. Akihito avait des prédispositions à l'enquête, il était comme un vieux célibataire : travaillant seul ou avec ses sources. Ne changeant que rarement de méthode.

Il aurait préféré lui apporté la preuve de son innocence seul, avec fierté plutôt que s'abaisser à demander de l'aide.

Si têtu.

Asami posa de nouveau les yeux sur cet homme qui avait constamment les yeux tournés vers son amant. Il y reconnut la folie, l'envie, le désir même. Le danger. Le mal.

Encore une fois son amant était loin de lui, vulnérable et il allait devoir mettre tout en œuvre pour le sortir de là. Le rouage se mettait en place, ses hommes étaient habitués à cela et comme une machine bien rodée tout se mit en branle.

Il confia le feuillet à Satoshi resté près de lui. Puis sans être gêné par la présence de l'inspecteur il donna ses ordres.

" Satoshi tu travailleras de concert avec Kirishima. Désormais tu es sous ses ordres. Découvrez qui est cet homme, je veux tout savoir de lui.

_ Bien monsieur !, lâcha précipitamment le jeune mafieux.

_ Hé !, protesta Imaniya mit sur la touche.

_ Vous partagerez évidemment vos découvertes avec l'inspecteur ici présent, continua le yakusa. Satoshi... il va sans dire qu'à la prochaine erreur, je devrais me passer définitivement de tes services.

_ Oui monsieur."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :** _Aki-chan encore dans les problèmes… YES ! Et Asami qui vole à la rescousse. J'adore cette suite et ce chapitre est tout simplement génial. Je m'attendais à tout mais à ça. Un serial-killer qui pourchasse Aki-chan. C'est génial, ta trouvaille est merveilleuse. Vraiment j'adore._

_La suite me tarde encore plus maintenant._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : **_Pffiou, j'avoue avoir du mal à continuer cette fic, mais pas de soucis même avec du retard vous aurez vos chapitres. La fic "Ninjas" pour Naruto se termine bientôt alors j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire sur Finder et moins d'idées parasites._

_Bref, apparament le grand ménage sur FFnet n'a pas été fait et au final je suis plutôt contente de pour continuer à poster ici. Et donc voilà la suite de "Protèges moi du mal" j'espère que malgré le délai (très long) entre mes postes vous continuez à suivre l'histoire._

_Guest : Malgré le fait que j'ai annoncé migrer mes fics sur , je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps de m'y pencher étant donné le fait que je doive les modifier légèrement . Merci de me lire ! _

_KingSoren : Merci pour tes compliments qui font toujours plaisir, j'aime à savoir que j'ai toujours de nouveaux lecteurs qui accrochent à mes histoires. Dans tous les cas je continuerais à publier ici en priorité. _

_Kiim : Je ne publierais pas sur Manyfics avant d'avoir mis à jour Fanfic donc dans surement très longtemps. Sinon pour répondre à ta question "Tourments de l'âme" est une fic de Naruto. Bonne lecture ! _

_Mugetsu : Et voilà la suite pour toi, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Merci pour tes suggestions, ça m'a donné pas mal d'idée. Ce chapitre m'a un peu bloqué je dois bien l'avouer. Sinon je n'ai pas réussi à lire l'adresse du forum de finder (mets des espaces entre les mots) _

_Fan de viewfinder : Merci d'avoir pensé à moi en cette fin d'année, ça m'a donné du courage pour écrire à nouveau. J'avoue avoir quelques fics un peu hard mais surtout sur le Naru/Sasu mais en tout cas je garde le même pseudo, mais je doute à présent que Ffnet décide de supprimer des fics. _

_Pyrane : tu peux décroiser les doigts... voici la suite ! _

_Avec cette nouvelle année, un petit chapitre pour vous. Enjoy !_

* * *

**Protèges-moi du mal**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Assez en tout cas pour savoir qu'il avait faim et soif mais par dessus tout, il avait froid. Un froid tenace, sec et implacable qui ne quittait plus ses membres engourdis. Un froid juste assez présent pour le maintenir toujours éveillé qui le torturait plus à sa manière que n'importe quelles autres violences.

Couché à même le sol en position fœtal, il essayait, avec les pauvres moyens à sa disposition de se réchauffer mais rien n'y faisait : il était gelé. Froid comme la mort.

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur et Akihito se tourna vers sa source. Dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il perçut un halo lumineux. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir et en travers d'elle, une silhouette... un homme qui le regardait fixement de là où il était. Le photographe se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, son regard ne quittant plus la menace.

L'homme alluma une bougie et s'avança dans la pièce ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Pour lui, Akihito ne constituait pas une bien grande menace. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant la bougie sur le sol et tenant dans son autre main un plateau repas. Chaud... pensa le jeune homme.

De sa main libre, il flatta ses hanches et son dos. Akihito se figea, n'osant plus un mouvement. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que les deux parties s'affrontaient du regard.

Le regard de l'homme était doux mais Akihito savait qu'il ne pouvait s'y fier : il avait fait preuve d'une telle cruauté en assassinant Izumi, d'un tel calme en le maitrisant pour l'amener loin de son appartement que Akihito savait qu'il avait en face de lui un homme dangereux.

Sa voix s'éleva chaude et nonchalante.

" Tu dois avoir faim mon joli. Mange ça te fera du bien."

C'était tentant. Akihito avança une main vers la plateau repas, se crispant à nouveau en sentant cette main descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, à un endroit où elle n'avait pas sa place.

Et la rage supplanta tout le reste. Vif comme l'éclair il montra à nouveau les dents, le temps pour lui de déplier le bras et d'envoyer le plateau valser à la tête de son ravisseur. Déséquilibré par sa position accroupit, l'homme bascula en arrière dans un grognement. Juste assez de temps pour permettre à Akihito de fuir, vers la porte, vers la sortie et sa liberté. Tout près juste assez...

juste...

Mais pas assez. La chaine se tendit dans un fracas de métal sec et Akihito se sentit retenu par le pied. Sa course avait été si rapide qu'il sentit sa cheville se tordre violemment dans l'étau de fer qui la retenait. Il ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de sortir de sa bouche, brisant le silence lugubre de sa cellule. Il s'étala de tout son long, se crispant de nouveau en se tenant la cheville qui formait un angle bizarre. Putain ! Il s'était cassé le pied.

Alors qu'il haletait sous la douleur qui menaçait de le faire tourner de l'œil, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses chances de s'enfuir étaient passées de quasi inexistantes à complètement nulles.

Merde, il retint un sanglot de douleur et de rage alors qu'il sentait l'autre approcher.

"Mon pauvre Aki-chan..."

Le surnom lui fit se hérisser les poils de bras. Personne encore n'avait eu l'audace de le nommer ainsi.

" Tu as dû te faire mal, tu vois, fit l'homme en reprenant des caresses qui se voulaient réconfortantes dans le bas de son dos, tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de t'enfuir. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu sais.

_... Ne me... touche pas... Enfoiré !"

L'homme ne répondit pas à l'insulte mais une gifle retentissante retourna la tête du photographe et sa tempe frappa durement le sol froid. Akihito ne cria pas, il en pouvait plus : sa cheville lui faisait si mal et le coup qu'il venait de recevoir lui fit voir trente six chandelles.

Il s'effondra sur la sol, lâchant son pied meurtri, tout juste assez conscient pour sentir cette main haï descendre plus bas, frôler ses hanches, s'arrêtant dans une caresse fugace sur sa cuisse et puis saisir son pied. Le craquement que fit sa cheville alors que son bourreau la remettait en place fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit : ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il s'évanouit.

* * *

C'était le noir le plus complet. Sous la capuche qui recouvrait son visage, l'homme transpirait la peur. Il allait mourir il le savait, pour quoi ? Ça c'était déjà une autre histoire. Bien sûr il savait que depuis l'enlèvement de l'amant du patron, celui-ci était irritable foutrement sur les nerfs même mais pourquoi lui. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour s'attirer les foudres du grand Asami Ryuichi ?

Quand on lui arracha brutalement le tissu et qu'il put voir. Il se rendit compte de trois choses par ordre chronologique. Tout d'abord il faisait nuit, puis qu'il était dans une pièce, celle réservée pour les tortures en tout genre et ensuite... oh bon sang ! Il faillit se faire dessus en croisant le regard de celui qui lui faisait face.

Asami Ryuichi... entouré de ses deux plus fidèles hommes de main : Kirishima et Suoh. Le regard glacé de son boss se posa sur lui, l'évaluant du regard. Les prunelles d'or semblaient rougeoyer des braises de l'enfer.

Hanayato Deisuke déglutit difficilement tout en essayant de soutenir le regard de son patron. La rumeur disait que Asami n'aimait pas les couards : il fallait qu'il soit fort. Ce fut Kirishima qui entama la conversation alors que le boss s'allumait tranquillement une cigarette. Mais Deisuke savait qu'il ne pouvait se fier à l'air nonchalant du yakusa.

" Hanayato Deisuke, ça fait combien de temps que tu bosses pour nous ?

_ ... heu... sept ans... sept, monsieur."

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put que faire sortir une voix tremblotante et faible. Il se racla doucement la gorge, attendant avec fébrilité la prochaine question du secrétaire personnel d'Asami.

" Sept ans donc. Et quel est ton poste au sein de notre entreprise Deisuke ?, reprit Kirishima en remontant ses lunettes.

_ Je... je suis en charge du... du...

_ Calme-toi et répond tranquillement aux questions posées, le coupa le bras droit du patron d'une voix sèche.

_ Oui. Je suis en charge du contrôle du recrutement, monsieur.

_ Hm. Expliques nous un peu ton rôle.

_ Je dois évaluer, contrôler et... et... vérifier les antécédents des différentes personnes souhaitant euh... travailler ici.

_ Bien. Et pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

_ Je... et bien pour vérifier si on embauche pas d'ennemis, monsieur, ou des taupes ou...

_ Nous avons compris Deisuke."

L'homme referma la bouche et reprit une inspiration haletante. Il n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Kirishima même s'il sentait le regard corrosif de son patron sur lui. Il avait les nerfs en pelote et ses jambes n'avaient pas cessé de trembler. Kirishima ouvrit son dossier et en sortit une photo qu'il lui tendit. Deisuke s'en saisit d'une main tremblante avant de déposer la photographie sur la table en face de lui.

" Qui est cet homme ?

_ Et bien c'est... c'est... je...

_ Je vais répondre à ta place si tu permets Deisuke, continua le secrétaire d'une voix affable, cet homme est responsable de l'enlèvement de Takaba-sama. Tu sais qui est Takaba-sama n'est ce pas ?"

Deisuke hocha vigoureusement la tête : Qui ne le savait pas ?

" Cet homme, reprit Kirishima comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment attendu la réponse, a été embauché pour la surveillance du club, il y a sept mois. Cet homme se nomme Shinjita Mamoru. Cet homme est responsable de l'enlèvement, de la séquestration et du meurtre de 22 jeunes hommes. Cet homme est un serial killer."

Deisuke avala difficilement sa salive : il était foutu.

" Nous avons donc embauché cet homme. Et ma question, somme tout légitime, est : as-tu vérifié ses antécédents comme le stipule ton contrat ?

_ Je... je... je suis désolé, patron je... il avait cette fête alors je lui ai donné trois jours d'essais. Il... il... il semblait clean et puis j'ai oublié de vérifié. Je ne pensais pas que..."

BAM...

La déflagration retentit dans l'espace restreint et même Suoh qui était préparé à l'emportement de son patron ne put s'empêcher de sursauter : il ne l'avait même pas vu se saisir de son flingue. Asami rengaina tranquillement son arme dans son holster et écrasa son mégot au sol.

" En qui pouvons-nous avoir confiance à présent ?"

La voix du yakusa résonna de façon lugubre dans la salle. Kirishima soupira en reprenant la photo maculée de sang avant de la reposer sur la table.

" Takano Goro est fiable, il est avec nous depuis plus de quinze ans.

_ Bien. Qu'il passe en revu tout le personnel sans la moindre exception. Qui sait ce que nous avons dans nos murs à présent.

_ Oui monsieur."

Ils ressortirent de la pièce, d'un coup d'œil, Suoh avait compris que c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de se débarrasser du corps. Bordel, il détestait ça. Du sang partout. C'était à chaque fois trop difficile à nettoyer. Il avait pourtant proposé l'idée de faire les interrogatoires dans la nature alors que le gars avait déjà creusé sa tombe, ça aurait été propre. Mais le boss avait dit non...

Asami rejoignit rapidement son bureau suivit de Kirishima qui lui servit un verre de bourbon sur un geste de sa main. Le Yakusa semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit pas mine de prendre le verre.

" Monsieur, s'inclina le secrétaire à lunettes.

_...

_ Monsieur... Nous le retrouverons c'est certain, fit-il avant de poser le verre sur le bureau et de reculer de quelques pas."

Asami retint un rictus devant la façon inhabituelle qu'avait Kirishima de le réconforter. Il devait vraiment paraitre misérable pour qu'il se risque à une telle familiarité. Il se laissa aller un peu plus dans son fauteuil, prenant en main son verre tout en apercevant du coin de l'œil son bras droit remonter nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Juste une minute...

Juste une minute il se permit de douter, il se permit d'avoir peur, de ressentir l'appréhension d'un dénouement fatal. Puis il prit une gorgée du liquide brulant et se tourna vers Kirishima, la détermination se lisant à nouveau dans ses prunelles d'or.

* * *

Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il était dans un lit recouvert d'un drap fin, nu encore mais cela Akihito ne s'en formalisait quasiment plus. Chaque fois qu'il se faisait enlever il se retrouvait à poil, allez savoir pourquoi.

Contrairement à sa situation précédente, il était plutôt content d'être nu. Après le froid la chaleur. Mais la source n'était pas la pièce, il le sentait : c'était de lui qu'émanait cette température anormale. Une goutte de sueur dévala sa tempe pour se perdre dans le coin de son oreille : sensation désagréable.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait rester là, dans l'instant qui précède l'éveil et où tout est encore possible. Une fois qu'il poserait son regard sur les choses alors la réalité reviendrait le frapper comme la chienne qu'elle était.

Ce fut la douleur sourde qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux : l'envie de savoir si son pied ressemblait à un ballon de basket ou pas. Ses yeux papillonnèrent le temps qu'il s'habitue à la luminosité et Akihito souleva les draps, posant son regard sur son pied.

Ce n'était pas aussi moche qu'il l'avait pensé. D'abord son pied n'avait pas la taille d'un ballon de basket puisqu'il était solidement enserré dans une attelle rudimentaire. Point négatif, il ne pouvait pas du tout voir à quoi ça ressemblait sous les bandages et il aurait bien aimé jeter un coup d'œil : c'est qu'il y tenait à son pied quand même.

Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement sur les coudes, avant de retomber sur les draps par manque de force. Sa tête avait tourné si fort. Il reprit sa respiration dans un halètement douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son pied pulsait d'une douleur sourde qui irradiait jusque dans ses hanches. Au moindre mouvement, il souffrait le martyre. Oh oui ! A présent il savait que les anti-douleurs de l'hôpital étaient réellement efficaces : il voyait la différence maintenant.

Soudain, il retint sa respiration en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure. A travers son angoisse, Akihito eut quand même le temps de penser que son bourreau avait retenu la leçon et qu'il ne le prendrait plus à la légère. Impression qui lui fut confirmer lorsque l'homme referma la porte derrière lui. Bon sang ! Il avait gâché toutes ses chances de sortir simplement parce qu'il avait oublié que son putain de pied était attaché à une putain de chaine. Quel idiot !

Malgré sa souffrance, il soutint le regard de son ravisseur, un regard noir, le mettant au défi d'approcher plus près. Mais l'homme n'en tint pas compte. Tout en le fixant du regard, celui-ci posa un plateau repas sur la table de chevet près de lui.

" Tu dois avoir faim, commença-t-il, je t'ai mis des cachets pour la douleur près du verre, prends-les."

Akihito resta silencieux. C'est vrai, il avait faim mais il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas lui donner la moindre raison à l'homme de penser qu'il acceptait son sort. Il se battrait, jusqu'à la fin.

Son bourreau n'insista pas et lorsque l'homme quitta enfin la pièce, il observa le plateau : une douce odeur se dégagea du plat fumant. Bon sang, il était affamé.

A son plus grand désespoir, il ne résista pas longtemps et se jeta sur la nourriture. La douleur passa au second plan alors qu'il enfournait la pitance. Seul monta en lui, un puissant sentiment de culpabilité, de ne pouvoir résister à cela. Il avait songé que la nourriture puisse être droguée mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. Il avait faim.

Il rejeta toutefois l'idée même d'avaler les cachets. Il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Akihito pouvait bien mieux supporter la douleur que la faim. Il avait l'habitude.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il repoussa le plateau et se cala un peu mieux contre les coussins, analysant rapidement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Point positif, il n'était plus dans sa cellule moisie, son ravisseur avait dû le prendre en pitié. La chambre était spacieuse, deux grandes fenêtres à barreaux, un grand lit sur lequel il était installé et une deuxième porte sans doute la salle de bain.

Point négatif... Akihito jeta un regard de rage à sa cheville, il ne pouvait plus marcher. Le seul fait d'essayer de remuer un orteil, sans y parvenir, lui faisait presque tourner de l'œil tant la douleur était intense. Il était paralysé dans ce lit, sans la moindre défense.

Il se réveilla ankylosé. Il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. La pénombre obscurcissait la pièce. Dans un gémissement douloureux, il se redressa contre les coussins avant de remarquer la présence dans la pièce de l'homme.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il se retint de sursauter dans les draps. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il l'observait sans rien dire mettant les nerfs du jeune photographe à rude épreuve. Au bout d'une éternité, le captif n'y tint plus et prit l'homme à partie.

" Qu'est-ce que tu mates bâtard ? Tu crois que tu m'fais p..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'homme s'était rapproché de lui. Si vite que le cœur d'Akihito s'arrêta un instant tant il était effrayé. Pourquoi devait-il l'ouvrir déjà ? Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il réagissait ainsi lorsqu'il était acculé. Il montrait les crocs et gonflait sa fourrure comme les chats : de l'esbroufe... et l'homme ne s'y trompa pas.

Le coup de poing l'envoya de nouveau dire bonjour à son oreiller. Akihito lécha sa lèvre en sang avant de tourner le visage vers l'homme mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre par une réplique bien sentie, l'homme lui saisit le visage entre ses doigts et le rapprocha de son visage.

" Je vais t'expliquer les règles du jeu mon mignon, grinça l'homme, tu vas rester ici un bon bout de temps alors autant qu'on s'entende. Pour faire plus simple... si ce qui sort de ta bouche ne me convient pas tu t'en prends une. Non en fait, continua-t-il tout en ricanant, si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui ne me plait pas tu t'en prends une.

_ Va chier, enculé !"

Le poing s'écrasa sur sa pommette avec force. Putain ! Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ! Son cerveau traitait les données trop lentement pour sa bouche et il n'avait pas appris à museler ses pensées.

" Tu vas vite comprendre Aki-chan, reprit l'homme d'une voix douce comme si rien n'était arrivé, tourne-toi.

_ Tu peux crever sale..."

Cette fois ci le coup l'atteint dans le ventre et Akihito se plia en deux sous sa violence. Son mouvement réveilla la douleur de sa cheville et il papillonna dangereusement vers les bords de l'inconscience.

" Mets-toi sur le ventre.

_..."

Il serra les dents, se faisant violence pour ne pas répondre.

" Obéis, fit l'homme en prenant sa cheville blessée.

_ Non."

Et l'homme serra sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion. Akihito eut un spasme sous la douleur. Le vide s'était fait dans son cerveau et il n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa** :_ Juste deux mots : Excellent chapitre ! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes : **_Et de retour pour de nouvelles aventures. Ce chapitre se passe volontairement deux mois après le dernier chapitre mais pas d'inquiétude je reviendrais sur les sévices du pauvre Aki sans doute en flash-back ou en cauchemaaaars. Bref, j'ai un peu galéré quand même pour vous pondre ça mais les reviews et les coms m'ont comme toujours super encouragé._

_Melwen Ferlie__ : Contente que la fic te plaise. En ce qui concerne le père d'Akihito je ne pense pas le faire intervenir dans cette fic, je l'ai fait dans Disparition et il risque d'avoir confusion avec cette fic. Quelques-unes de tes questions vont trouver réponses dans les lignes qui suivent. Les russes risquent d'intervenir après dans la fic pas tout de suite et je ne te dirais rien de plus._

_Mugetsu __: Tes questionnements m'ont grave aidé à un moment où je bloquais sur l'intrigue, si j'ai pu finir ce chapitre c'est un peu grâce à toi merci beaucoup. Merci de me lire et de participer à la conception. Le paragraphe sur le passé du serial killer, je te le dois !_

_Dymitry __: tu as raison d'avoir peur pour Aki-chan, niark !_

_Ada-Diana__ : une suite de prévue ? Elle est là..._

_Fan de Viefinder__ : Je suis complètement sadique, j'adore ça ! Et puis j'avais pas trop molesté Akihito dans Disparition alors je me rattrape ! ^^_

_Dealo __: merci pour ta review, même si je mets du temps entre mes postes, il y aura une suite et fin à cette histoire et en bonus, je compte même bosser sur un OS de Disparition..._

_Pyrane __: c'est sûr que dans les vapes il est pas très intéressant le petit Aki mais il restera pas toujours en syncope, il faudra bien qu'il se réveille et affronte sa réalité. Enjoy !_

_Darkmoonlady __: stupide de se casser le pied comme ça, la, j'avoue que je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. Je suis sûre que même Asami est d'accord avec toi._

_Merci à tous les autres qui m'ont reviewé ou qui me lisent juste sans laisser de mot (les vilains!)_

_**Petit coup de gueule final :**__ T__out d'abord je tiens à dire que j'ai été extrêmement déçu de voir que certaines de mes fics avait été plagié (notamment Disparition de Finder sur Fanfic-fr). Franchement un petit mail me demandant de leur prêter une histoire ou un personnage et ça aurait été réglé mais non, certaines préfèrent le faire en douce._

_Premièrement : j'ai supprimé Disparition de Fanfic-fr, ne gardant que mon profil sur _

_Deuxièmement : si cela vient à se répéter, je supprimerais mes comptes de partout et me contenterais de lire de la fanfic au lieu d'en écrire._

_Troisièmement : après un mot à l'auteur celle-ci a le culot de me répondre et je cite (sans corriger les fautes) "bonjour a toi mzak , j'ai relue mon histoire , il est vrai que certaine scene pourrais preter a confusion ( la scene discotheque) mais en lisant bien il n'y a pas de sexe entre les personnages masculin, pour les autres personnages mis a part yuki et eventuellement le pere rien ne concorde vu que l'histoire en elle meme n'as meme pas encore commencer et elle n'aura absolument rien a voir avec la tienne , la mienne sera tres sombre et surtout tres SADIQUE mais je n'en dit pas plus. __je te remercie quand meme pour le commentaire, meme si je ne sais pas si mon histoire est bien ou pas bonne journée"_

_Je vous invite donc à lire cette fic, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis si c'est moi qui psychothe ou elle... Sur Fanfic-fr : vieuwfinder : dans les profondeurs de l'enfer de dragonnia_

_Je pense faire un travail assez conséquent et prenant pour vouloir qu'on le respecte. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes sur Internet qu'il faut tout se permettre loin de là ! Surtout que je ne suis pas frileuse à la collaboration entre auteurs. Un peu de RESPECT ne tue pas ! J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. J'aime écrire des fanfiction et surtout j'aime les faire partager... mais c'est pas mon trip de voir mon travail utilisé sans vergogne par d'autres !_

* * *

**Protège- moi du mal**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Asami expira lentement la fumée de sa cigarette, ne lâchant pas du regard l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sa fixation ne fut en rien perturbée par le jeune garçon qui se pencha exagérément sur lui pour lui servir un verre de bourbon. Jeune, trop jeune même.

Dénudé...

Déplaisant...

Mais il n'en montra rien. Même si lui-même gérait des réseaux de prostitutions et d'escorts, il ne s'était jamais abaissé au commerce humain et surtout celui des enfants mais il savait que l'homme en face de lui ne s'encombrait de cette moralité.

Jong-him Takeshi...

Né de père coréen et de mère japonaise, un gros bonnet de la Tao Yua Jigyo Kumia et surtout l'un des bras droit les plus influents de son Kumicho Saito Noruma. Il s'occupait plus particulièrement du commerce d'organes. Jong-him prit une gorgée du liquide brûlant, savourant sa gorgée en la faisant rouler sur sa langue avant de l'avaler.

" Nous voilà bien installé Asami-san, commença l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année en caressant machinalement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil du bout du doigt, j'espère que vous trouvez le... service à votre gout."

Un léger coup d'œil désigna le jeune garçon qui s'était assis aux côtés du yakuza. D'un regard assassin Asami intima au gamin de lâcher son bras sur lequel il s'était perché et le garçon effrayé se recula sur le canapé, sentant sa présence non-désirée. Le coréen nota l'échange et reprit dans un sourire affable.

" J'oubliais que vous n'étiez l'homme que d'un seul garçon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Shin !"

Immédiatement le garçon quitta sa place, sortant silencieusement de la salle tandis que les deux hommes continuaient de se fixer. Asami se dit qu'il était temps de débuter les hostilités et sans préambule, il commença.

" Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici."

Ce n'était pas une question mais l'autre se permit un petit rire de gorge, nullement intimidé par le ton glacial.

" J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez perdu votre animal de compagnie."

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois mais ça, Asami ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire à haute voix, surtout pas à cet homme. Ça aurait donné trop d'importance à l'absence de son amant. Deux mois qu'il avait remué ciel et terre. Il avait fait deux descentes dans des entrepôts où il pensait que Shinjita Mamoru avait retenu Akihito mais à leurs arrivés, rien. Toutes traces effacées mais Asami savait que son amant y avait séjourné.

Le réseau d'informateurs d'Asami était bon. Ils avaient découvert le passé troublant de l'homme. Shinjita Mamoru avait eu une vie banale pour ainsi dire. Son père et sa mère s'aimaient, travaillaient et habitaient la petite banlieue bourgeoise de Kyoto. Tout bascula le jour de son 25eme anniversaire lorsque que l'ami d'enfance de sa mère séquestra la petite famille durant presque une semaine, violant sous les yeux du père et du fils, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée.

Le psychopathe avait ensuite mis le feu à la maison avant de se donner la mort avant l'arrivée de la police prévenue par les voisins. Seul le jeune homme en réchappa causant des séquelles irréparables dans son esprit.

L'homme avait ensuite reproduit ce qu'il avait vécu sur d'autres jeunes hommes. Néanmoins Asami ne comprenant pas vraiment comment il faisait pour lui échapper. Le seul moyen d'expliquer l'avance du serial killer sur ses hommes était la fuite d'informations de son réseau. Malgré tout, Asami ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'homme était aidé.

" Shinjita Mamoru.

_ C'est une question ?, fit l'autre sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

_ C'est un nom, répliqua Asami d'un ton pince sans rire.

_ Connais pas."

Asami se permit une pause pour boire une gorgée de bourbon et en profita pour détailler l'autre homme. Agé d'une quarantaine d'année, Jong-him avait les tempes grisonnantes et le visage marqué par la dureté de la vie. En supprimant son sourire malsain, c'était un homme qui aurait pu inspirer la confiance pourtant la cruauté faisait partie intégrante du personnage.

" Pourtant votre Kumicho lui le connait."

Cette fois ci ce fut au coréen de marquer une pause sans doute pour bien enregistrer les mots qui venaient d'être dit. Son Kumicho... Le yakusa était donc en train d'insinuer qu'il avait déjà interrogé son patron. L'incompréhension se lut un instant sur son visage avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et se reconstitue un masque de froideur. Dans le jeu du pouvoir, il se devait d'être très prudent. Il fronça les sourcils, réprimant les insultes qui lui étaient venues à la bouche, Asami restait un ennemi puissant et un danger potentiel pour son organisation.

" Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que vous puissiez être un proche de Saito-sama.

_ Moi non, rétorqua Asami d'un ton badin, mais Liu Feilong si.

_ Vous...

_ J'avais cru comprendre que votre Kumicho est en Chine en ce moment, le coupa Asami tout en fixant une goutte ambrée sur le rebord de son verre."

Les deux hommes s'évaluèrent une nouvelle fois du regard. Jon-him essayait tant bien que mal de déterminer le sérieux dans les propos du yakusa. En effet son patron était en Chine, histoire d'évaluer leurs filiales et de renouer avec ses partenaires. S'il était arrivé quelque chose, il aurait été le premier au courant mais l'air suffisant d'Asami ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Au diable les convenances, il se devait de mettre la situation au clair. Le coréen se saisit rapidement de son portable et sous le regard intéressé du yakusa, tapa le numéro de son patron. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il fut soulagé de l'entendre décrocher.

" Patron ! J'avais cru que...

_...

_ Qu'est ce qu...

_...

_ Qui... Je vous jure qu..."

Sous le coup de la colère l'homme s'était relevé de son siège. Oublié Asami, oublié ses hommes derrière la porte du salon et son masque à tenir. Sa rage était palpable.

Asami pour sa part n'entendait que de vagues murmures mais il savait que Feilong tiendrait son rôle. Depuis son retour de Chine après avoir sauvé Akihito, ses relations avec le chinois s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Bon, le fait de lui avoir rendu les titres de propriétés du casino y avaient été pour beaucoup.

Du coup en apprenant la disparition d'Akihito, Feilong n'avait pas hésité à l'appeler pour lui proposer son aide. Au bout d'un mois et voyant les liens qu'avaient pu avoir eu le tueur avec la Tao, il s'était résigné à accepter l'offre du chinois.

Apparemment le début de menace du coréen n'était pas au gout de Feilong et alors que Jong-him était assez éloigné de lui, Asami put entendre les hurlements de douleur de Saito Noruma à travers le téléphone. Il se réjouit de voir le coréen se décomposer à l'entente de la souffrance de son patron et lorsqu'il entendit la reddition de Jong-him par un : " Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez." il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'ourler dans un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

Il ne savait plus combien de temps il était ici, enfermé entre ses quatre murs. Il n'osait pas compter en semaine alors dans son esprit, cela ne faisait quelques jours. Mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, il saisit que cela faisait plus longtemps que ça. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps mettait les os pour se ressouder mais il n'avait quasiment plus mal et pouvait clopiner dans la pièce sans s'évanouir.

Sa cheville s'était bizarrement remis, déviant légèrement vers la droite. L'os n'avait pas dû être bien ajusté mais en tout cas elle avait perdu de sa couleur violacée et, petit bonus, il pouvait même remuer les orteils... si c'était pas de la chance ça !

Akihito se permit un petit rire. Un rire qui aux yeux du monde l'aurait fait passer pour un fou mais pour lui s'était juste de l'euphorie. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait pris l'habitude de relativiser. Ainsi en se disant que le malheur pouvait toujours être plus grand, il conservait sa stabilité mentale bien au chaud dans la douce réalité qu'il s'était construit.

_A toute chose malheur est bon..._

Sa mère avait l'habitude de lui rabâcher ce proverbe dans sa jeunesse et au final elle n'avait pas tort. Akihito pouffa une nouvelle fois en se balançant au bout du lit. Après tout il n'était plus accusé par la police et le fait d'être coupable ou non, eh bien il s'en fichait complètement. A quoi servait l'honneur pour un mort ?

Il fut distrait de ses pensées par quelques coups frappés à la porte.

" Puis-je entrer ?"

Immédiatement le jeune homme se redressa avant de répondre.

" Oui."

Depuis le temps, il avait compris. Quel que soit la demande toujours dire oui, ça lui épargnait bien des souffrances et il savait comme l'homme pouvait être cruel. Il releva le visage et regarda l'homme pénétrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de s'approcher et de caresser tendrement sa joue.

Akihito se détendit sous la caresse, appréciant la douceur car il savait comment cette main pouvait se faire violente. L'homme sembla être content de sa réaction.

" As-tu pris un douche mon joli Akihito ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est bien. Reste debout et déshabille-toi.

_ Oui."

L'homme se recula de quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin, son regard ne lâchant pas la silhouette longiligne qui lui faisait face. Et Akihito se mit en mouvement. Il connaissait les attentes de cet homme à présent et il s'exécutait sans broncher.

Il avait lutté.

Il avait eu mal.

_Très mal..._

Alors il avait laissé tomber. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il avait conscience de sa fin proche et il ne voulait pas que ses derniers jours sur cette terre soit empreint de souffrance.

Ses vêtements qui ne constituant en réalité que d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, tombèrent sur le sol dans un doux froissement d'étoffe. Sans hésitation, Akihito retira également son sous vêtement et attendit patiemment la suite. D'un geste l'homme lui signifia de le rejoindre. Il obéit en clopinant et glissa entre les jambes écartées de celui qui l'avait vaincu.

Sa peau tressaillit lorsque les doigts froids glissèrent le long de ses hanches.

" Tu es beau, souffla l'homme tout en continuant de le regarde."

Ses mains continuaient de voyager sur son corps mais Akihito s'en foutait, l'important pour lui, était de ne pas quitter du regard les yeux de l'homme car s'étaient eux qui trahissaient ses futurs mouvements. Ses gestes pouvaient être doux et parfois sans raisons, il se mettait à le frapper. Les premières fois Akihito avait été surpris : il était obéissant pourtant et puis il avait pris l'habitude de voir cet éclair de folie. Alors il se mettait au sol et se protégeait comme il le pouvait.

" Mets-toi à genoux."

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, grimaçant légèrement en faisait plier sa cheville récalcitrante. Il posa un bras sur une des cuisses de l'homme et posa sa tête dessus. L'autre continuait de lui caresser les cheveux d'une main tandis que sa victime commençait à déboutonner son pantalon.

" Tu as encore mal à cette vilaine cheville hein ?

_... Un peu.

_ Ne cache pas ta douleur mon cœur, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. Si tu as mal, je te donnerais des antidouleurs.

_ Oui, fit Akihito tout en caressant le sexe déjà dur de l'homme."

Il n'aimait pas attendre, ça il lui avait bien fait comprendre. L'homme n'aimait pas lui dire ce qu'il devait faire lorsque ça concernant les choses de l'intimité. Akihito devait prendre des initiatives et lui montrer que non, il n'était absolument pas forcé.

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir prendre le membre en bouche. Surtout ne montrer aucun signe de dégout ou il serait puni. Bientôt il devrait aller sur le lit et lui présenter son dos mais pour l'heure l'homme appréciait de le voir à genoux devant lui.

Il sursauta un peu en entendant le portable de l'homme vibrer près de sa joue mais il ne cessa pas ses mouvements. L'homme décrocha tout en renforçant sa prise sur sa tête. Des mots furent échangés : du coréen et Akihito n'y prêta qu'une oreille distraite.

Mais le ton monta et le jeune homme fut violemment rejeté sur le tapis de la chambre. Il se recroquevilla attendant les coups qui ne vinrent pas, alors il le regarda. L'homme semblait furieux envers son interlocuteur. Après quelques secondes, l'homme raccrocha et se tourna vers le jeune photographe.

" Habille-toi ! Nous partons.

_ Oui."

Akihito se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, mettant en sac le peu d'affaire qu'il avait : serviettes, rasoirs et gel douche. Il se rhabilla rapidement, récupéra quelques vêtements et clopina à la suite de l'homme qui semblait pressé de partir. Il fallait qu'il se presse, l'homme n'aimait pas attendre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait quitter précipitamment sa chambre. Par deux fois déjà, l'homme l'avait embarqué dans un camion et l'avait conduit autre part. La première fois, il avait tenté de s'enfuir et ce fut la dernière fois que cette idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Des coups de feu retentirent non loin de là, le faisant immédiatement replié sur lui-même. On lui avait déjà tiré dessus sur le bateau de Feilong et même si le souvenir lui semblait très lointain, il gardait cette frayeur ancrée en lui.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus en voyant l'homme sortir à son tour une arme. Il geignit de peur en sentant son bras se faire happer. Avec force l'autre le rétablit sur ses pieds, avant de le forcer à rebrousser chemin.

Il suivit du mieux qu'il pouvait la course effrénée de l'homme à travers les couloirs de l'entrepôt. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, son bras emprisonné dans l'étau de l'homme lui faisait mal mais docilement il suivit, ne songeant pas un seul instant à fuir.

L'homme ouvrit une porte et soudain, ils ne purent plus fuir. C'était une chambre, différente de la sienne, plus sombre, sans doute celle de l'homme. Celui-ci le saisit par le cou, braquant son arme sur sa tempe, dissimulant son corps large derrière celui, chétif, du jeune homme.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Quelques minutes seulement, avant qu'une ombre entre dans la pièce. La main se resserra convulsivement sur son cou le faisant presque suffoquer.

" Lâche-le."

Mon Dieu cette voix. Akihito ne put resister à un long tremblement le long de son échine et instinctivement ses yeuxse remplirent de larmes. Combien de semaine avait-il attendu pour l'entendre ? Au début il la rêvait même et puis elle avait finit pas s'estomper de sa mémoire. Et là, elle revenait, beaucoup plus puissante. Elle était là dans la même pièce que lui.

Akihito plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer la silhouette parmi les ombres mais l'obscurité de la pièce l'en empêchait, pourtant, il le voulait : le voir. Les coups de feu avaient cessé, Akihito sentait qu'il y avait d'autres étrangers mais la silhouette leur fit signe de rester à l'extérieur.

" Baissez votre arme, fit l'homme."

Le jeune homme sentit la vibration du torse de l'autre quand il parla : ils étaient si proches. La prise se resserra encore sous sa gorge et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites.

" Baissez votre arme et fermez la porte."

L'autre s'exécuta lentement, posant son arme sur le buffet proche avant de fermer la porte sous les exclamations des autres hommes laissés derrière. Lorsqu'il se retourna, seuls ses bons réflexes lui permirent de saisir au vol une paire de menotte.

" Attachez-vous au radiateur... la main droite."

Une fois que le second déclic des menottes retentit l'homme derrière lui se détendit lentement, desserrant sa prise et laissant le jeune homme s'effondrer au sol. Il contourna le corps suffocant au sol et s'approcha à la limite du raisonnable du yakuza.

" Je suis si content, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée, si content que Asami-san nous rejoigne. N'es-tu pas content Aki-chan ? Regarde, fit-il et lui saisissant les cheveux dans une prise douloureuse, il est là et maintenant on va pouvoir prendre du bon temps, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_**Notes de Mimosa**__ :Le suspense de la fin est intenable…. Tu es une véritable sadique. J'adore !_

_Sinon concernant ton coup de gueule je suis de tout cœur avec toi. _

_"Le plagiat est un viol numérique organisée par des néophytes indélicats et des requins de la verve assoiffée de reconnaissance facile pour palier au manque d'imagination et d'originalité d'un cerveau atrophié" dixit mon compagnon (si je ne le cite pas je le plagie, halala)._

_Pour en avoir été victime je sais ce que l'on ressent, la frustration et la colère qui en découlent. Et comble de l'horreur j'ai vu que l'auteure en question n'est même pas fichue d'orthographie correctement ton pseudo… quelle délicatesse._

_Sache que je te soutien mais comment lutter contre ça, là reste la question ! Sinon vivement la suite de ton chapitre avec une impatience non feinte._

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **__Effectivement, elle a mal orthographié mon pseudo, j'avais oublié de souligner ce... détail, m'enfin... Il faut dire que ça m'a permis de jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fic et de voir que c'était VRAIMENT mon premier travail, donc je me suis attelée à son dépoussiérage (comme quoi je suis trop bête), si y'en a qui veulent la relire..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes : **_Pffiou ça m'a pris plus longtemps que prévu pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais bon ça avance doucement mais quand même. Le chapitre est bouclé et le dépoussiérage de Disparition est achevé. Comme quoi je suis le genre de personne qui travaille lorsqu'elle est sous pression._

_Brevum... après cette légère et inconfortable attente, ce suspense insoutenable, voici la suite !_

_PS : je suis auteur mais aussi ardente lectrice... Toi Lecteur lance toi aussi dans l'aventure de l'écriture. Je suis en manque de lecture sur ViewFinder.^^_

* * *

**Protège-moi du mal**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Il était là, il le savait au plus profond de son âme. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette porte, vers cette pièce derrière, vers son amant. Il fit signe à ses hommes de faire moins de bruit et s'approcha à pas lent. Rien.

_Aucun bruit._

Rien qui aurait pu signaler leurs présences. Asami fronça les sourcils, connaissant son fougueux amant, il devrait y avoir des bruits de lutte. Il devait se défendre, il l'avait toujours fait. Plus il réfléchissait et moins il comprenait la situation. En entendant les coups de feu, il s'était attendu à ce que Akihito crie, se débatte... fasse quelque chose. Il était derrière cette porte il le savait mais seul le silence lui faisait face.

_Anormal._

D'un geste de sa part ses hommes de mains encerclèrent le chambranle et il pénétra dans la pièce, seul, lentement, comme un prédateur ne voulant pas effrayer sa proie. Son regard se fixa immédiatement sur le couple qui lui faisait face.

L'homme était cinglé, se dit-il au premier regard. Akihito se tenait là, les bras le long du corps, presque nullement incommodé par la prise forte de cette main autour de son cou.

Le yakuza se hérissa devant la prise possessive sur son amant mais sa colère se fit plus grande encore lorsqu'il perçut l'éclat de l'arme à feu dans la main de Mamoru. Ses yeux se rétrécir durement sur l'objet.

" Lâche-le."

Il essaya de ne transmettre aucune émotion dans sa voix mais peine perdue, l'autre avait compris qu'il tenait à Akihito plus que de raison. Son regard dévia à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit Akihito hoqueter. Si le photographe ne pouvait clairement le distinguer puisqu'il était dans la pénombre lui pouvait à loisir poser ses yeux sur lui. Il le vit retenir difficilement ses larmes et mordiller machinalement sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait maigri, trop peut-être et Asami n'eut qu'une envie : enlacer le corps chétif qui lui faisait face.

Ses hommes s'excitèrent à l'extérieur et sans se retourner il fit signe à Kirishima de tenir les rangs.

" Baissez votre arme, fit l'autre."

Son regard se reporta sur l'homme et il hésita, un seul instant, assez pour que l'autre resserre sa prise sur le cou fin et fragile de sa propriété. Akihito ne se débattit pas et accepta de manquer d'air presque sans bouger. Asami fronça de nouveau les sourcils, lorsqu'il le vit sur le point de s'évanouir.

_Que s'était-il passé ?_

" Baissez votre arme et fermez la porte."

Il n'hésita pas cette fois, sans le quitter des yeux, il déposa son flingue sur le buffet. Il finit par se retourner pour fermer la porte, ignorant les voix mécontentes de ses hommes derrière lui. Un éclat métallique attira son œil et par réflexe, rattrapa les menottes qui lui étaient lancées.

" Attachez-vous au radiateur... la main droite."

Il n'hésita pas non plus. A partir de l'instant où il avait posé son arme, il était en position de faiblesse. Il devait se remettre à ses hommes qui trouveraient le moyen d'entrer, peut-être par les fenêtres, ou bien s'en remettre à lui-même comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il avait pensé à tirer dès son entrée dans la pièce mais l'état général d'Akihito l'avait surpris et il ne souhaitait pas traumatiser le garçon plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le déclic des menottes retentit comme un glas et l'homme relâcha sa prise sur le photographe qui s'effondra au sol sans un bruit essayant doucement de reprendre le souffle qui lui avait manqué. Il sentit l'autre le dévisager, s'approchant de lui sans trop oser. Puis tout à coup, il fit demi-tour et retourna près d'Akihito, s'agenouillant à côté du corps devenu maigre.

" Je suis si content, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée, si content que Asami-san nous rejoigne. N'es-tu pas content Aki-chan ? Regarde, fit-il et lui saisissant les cheveux dans une prise douloureuse, il est là et maintenant on va pouvoir prendre du bon temps, n'est-ce pas ? "

Asami serrant les dents, si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait se faire éclater la mâchoire mais ne dit rien se contentant d'observer le visage relevé d'Akihito sur lui. Cette fois-ci il était dans la lumière et le photographe eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Il sembla comme se gorger de sa présence.

Asami sonda longtemps son regard, mais n'y trouva pas l'étincelle, la petite flamme qui faisait de cet être quelqu'un de si sauvage. Akihito semblait comme éteint.

_Il le reconnaissait pourtant..._

Mais ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement pour se défaire de l'emprise de son ravisseur. Il se laissa déshabiller sans prononcer un mot et de lui-même, se mit à quatre pattes, le visage à moins de trois mètres de là où était le yakuza.

Une main sur le flingue qu'il maintenait sur la tête d'Akihito et l'autre sur la hanche pâle, l'homme se pencha lentement sur le dos du jeune homme ne lâchant pas du regard le visage du yakusa. Il sortit sa langue et la fit voyager sur le corps du photographe. Asami fronça les sourcils, pas devant les actions de ce fou non, surtout parce que rien ne trahissait l'inconfort de son amant, ni son dégout.

Akihito se contentait de le regarder mais aucun sentiment, bon ou mauvais, ne traversait ses prunelles.

Puis l'homme, un sourire de satisfaction imprimé sur la face, le pénétra sans plus de cérémonie. Le corps maigre eut un soubresaut et un éclair de souffrance traversa furtivement le visage du jeune homme, mais aucun cri, aucun gémissement ne vint trahir sa douleur et sa peine.

Les secondes lui parurent des heures, pourtant Asami ne détacha pas son regard de la scène qui se jouait devant lui : il n'aurait qu'un seul moment pour intervenir, un seul, là où Mamoru relâcherait sa vigilance, quelques secondes seulement pour agir.

L'homme avait été stupide de croire que de simples menottes le retiendraient. Il avait grandi dans l'underground et son père avant lui. Dès son plus jeune âge, Asami avait été confronté à la dure réalité qui allait gouverner son existence toute entière. Il avait appris à reconnaître toutes sortes de poisons et dès l'âge de 8 ans il savait manipuler la plupart des armes que les humains pouvaient inventer. Il pouvait ouvrir une serrure et se défaire de menottes aussi facilement qu'il s'allumait une cigarette.

Le yakuza banda ses muscles : le moment arrivait, les mouvements du serial killer se faisaient plus erratiques, il voyait sur son visage les prémices de son extase. L'homme se retenait de moins en moins. Son autre main, celle sans l'arme dériva jusqu'à la tête d'Akihito et lui agrippa les cheveux dans une prise qu'Asami devina comme douloureuse, l'obligeant à relever le visage.

Le regard d'Asami dériva sur l'arme toujours pointée sur la nuque de son amant. Il la voyait trembler, dévier légèrement pour enfin se retirer lorsque l'homme se cambra en arrière dans un râle sourd.

Asami n'hésita pas et se jeta dans sa direction. Mamoru eut simplement le temps d'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement que déjà le yakuza le percutait de plein fouet. Il fut rejeté violemment sur la commode, son arme glissant plus loin.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses hommes pénétrer la pièce suite au vacarme qu'il avait créé mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'agir, un seul coup d'œil au corps recroquevillé de son amant sur le sol et Asami se tourna avec rage vers l'homme qui commençait à se relever.

Son poing s'écrasa avec violence sur la pommette du tueur, le rejetant de nouveau sur le sol et il enchaîna les coups sur cet homme qui avait détruit ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Aucun de ses hommes de main ne bougeait, trop pétrifiés sans doute devant la folie destructrice qui s'était emparée de leur boss.

Soudain un rire psychotique s'éleva dans la pièce, tous eurent un mouvement de recul sauf Akihito qui se recroquevilla un peu plus au sol, les mains sur les oreilles. Mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre.

" Il a été mien pendant deux mois, ricana le tueur en crachant du sang, deux mois. Malgré tout ce que tu pourras me faire, il m'appartient désormais.

_ Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sûr, répondit Asami en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

_ Je l'ai marqué. Toute sa vie, il pensera à moi. Il ne pourra se défaire de mon amour.

_ De ton amour."

La voix d'Asami résonna bizarrement dans la petite pièce : à la fois une question et une affirmation. Personne n'aurait su dire. Le yakuza releva le visage et soupira un instant tandis que Mamoru essyait de se redresser pour s'adosser au mur et reposer son corps meurtris.

" Il semblerait que tu sois convaincu de cela, répondit lentement Asami d'une voix glaciale, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la folie.

_ NON ! Hurla l'homme en plaquant une main contre sa tête comme s'il avait soudain une affreuse migraine. Non tu as tord ! Je les ais tous aimé, tous !

_ Mais aucun ne l'a fait, répliqua calmement le yakuza.

_ Et toi, fit Mamoru en se calmant instantanément, tu crois qu'il t'aime ? "

Le son de sa voix sonna si ironiquement que le dernier fusible qui retenait la raison du yakuza se déconnecta. Asami le saisit par la chemise et le remonta jusqu'à lui et de lui marteler le visage de coup. Il ne s'arrêta pas même lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts devenir poisseux de sang.

Et lorsque l'homme ne fut plus qu'une masse sanglante et loqueteuse, aspirant laborieusement de l'air au sol, Asami se redressa lentement. D'un geste assuré, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui masquait sa vision et ramassa l'arme de Mamoru abandonné sur le sol.

Le tueur à la vue de cette arme pointée sur lui, tenta de lever la main, d'implorer peut-être mais seul un borborygme inintelligible sortit de ses lèvres sanglantes.

_Cette mort est trop douce_.

Asami le pensa pendant un quart de seconde. Un temps si court, mais il hésita quand même. Pas l'hésitation de l'épargner, non, l'hésitation de faire durer sa souffrance, de le torturer pour que de lui-même cet homme implore sa fin et qu'à cet instant, il la lui refuse, continuant de lui faire endurer mille morts.

Mais Akihito était là. Il le regardait de ses yeux baignés de larmes et il savait que son amant trouverait un certain repos à le savoir bel et bien mort.

Alors Asami vida son chargeur comme il vida sa rage sur cet homme. Mamoru tressauta sur le sol, il eut quelques soubresauts et puis plus rien. Akihito se redressa à demi, faisant fi de sa nudité et des hommes présents dans la pièce. Oublieux de tout, il se contenta de regarder ce corps au sol qui se vidait lentement de son sang, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

" Dehors, tout le monde, souffla Asami les yeux posés sur son amant."

Les hommes s'exécutèrent sans un mot, Kirishima, le dernier, récupéra rapidement l'arme dans la main de son patron et referma la porte sur le couple atypique, secouant la tête à la pensée des épreuves qu'ils devraient encore surmonter.

Asami le savait, ça ne lui ressemblait d'hésiter autant, pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait. Plus il regardait le jeune homme à terre plus il savait que ce n'était plus le Akihito qu'il avait connu, combatif et volontaire. Pour l'instant le photographe regardait le cadavre au sol, mais le yakuza appréhendait le moment où il allait devoir plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

Il savait ce qu'il allait y trouver.

_Peur_

_Souffrance_

_et abandon._

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mu par la volonté de protéger son amant figé, Asami s'avança et déposa sa veste sur les épaules raidies, couvrant sa pale nudité. Akihito tressaillit à ce contact et releva les yeux sur lui mais ne croisa pas le regard d'or.

Asami s'agenouilla et passa un bras sous ses genoux l'autre dans son dos et le souleva sans effort. Le yakuza fronça les sourcils devant le poids plume mais ne dit mot. Akihito ne se serra pas contre lui réconforter par sa présence, il n'esquissa aucun geste de reconnaissance, il ne se débattit point, prétextant qu'il pouvait marcher. Non. Il se contenta de fixer le cou tanné et raidi par l'effort attendant peut-être qu'Asami baisse le regard sur lui mais le yakuza regardait droit devant lui les mâchoires serrées.

" Ouvrez la porte. "

Immédiatement Kirishima s'exécuta puis s'affaissa pour laisser passer le duo. Sans un regard pour ses hommes, Asami rebroussa chemin à travers les dédales du sordide entrepôt. Kirishima les regarda s'éloigner quelques instants les sourcils froncés avant de se tourner vers les autres hommes.

" Suoh et Goro vous raccompagner le patron, les autres avec moi."

L'immense garde du corps hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement avec son collègue. Kirishima remonta ses lunettes dans un geste qui pouvait paraître nerveux mais qui en réalité ne laissait transparaître que sa fatigue face au travail qui lui incombait.

" Toi et toi, vous effacez toutes les traces de la présence du patron ici. Les autres fouillez l'endroit, continua-t-il tout en sortant son téléphone portable, cet homme était un sérial killer, je veux des preuves."

Aucune discussion possible et les hommes se mirent rapidement au travail. L'un des deux hommes récupéra l'arme avant de la nettoyer consciencieusement et de prendre la main du mort pour apposer ses empreintes dessus. L'homme à lunettes les regarda s'affairer quelques instants avant de de lui faire signe de venir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se saisir de l'arme Satoshi le devança.

" Vous êtes un homme de valeur pour l'organisation, dit-il d'une voix assurée, inutile de risquer votre position, je suis prêt à prendre mes responsabilités.

_ Tu as tiré pour protéger un jeune garçon qui était séquestré ici depuis deux mois et qui était directement menacé par cet homme. Tu as réussi à te défaire de lui et de son arme mais il est devenu dangereux et avant de risquer la vie du gamin tu as récupéré l'arme à terre et tiré... plusieurs fois."

Satoshi jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre criblé de balle : si seulement son patron n'avait pas eu la main si lourde.

" Bien monsieur. "

Kirishima hocha la tête en réponse puis composa rapidement un numéro.

" Inspecteur Inamiya j'écoute.

_ Bonjour inspecteur je suis Kirishima le secré...

_ Oui l'homme à tout faire de Monsieur Asami, je me souviens de vous. Je me souviens aussi que vous m'aviez dit de tout me dire au sujet de l'avancée dans les recherches et vous m'avez évincé aussi facilement que...

_ C'est pour cela que j'appelle inspecteur, le coupa à son tour Kirishima en essayant de garder sa voix la plus neutre possible, nous avons retrouvé Takaba-san.

_ Que ! Comment...

_ Et bien voyez-vous grâce aux informations que détenant Emiri Tomo sur le meurtre de son frère nous avons pu découvrir l'identité du tueur. De fil en aiguille nous avons remonté sa piste et découvert que c'est lui qui avait enlevé Takaba-san.

_ Je...

_ La situation est plutôt délicate ici, fit Kirishima tout en jetant un coup d'œil au cadavre qui gisait sur le sol, le mieux est que vous veniez rapidement avec vos hommes."

Après quelques échanges, le secrétaire raccrocha et après quelques instants de réflexion composa le numéro de Suoh. Le garde du corps lui apprit en quelques phrases qu'il avait amené le patron et le gamin au grand hôpital de Tokyo.

Il soupira devant le travail qui lui incombait, devant la complexité de la situation. Puis il composa un nouveau numéro.

" Masahiro, c'est moi. On a retrouvé Takaba. Viens au plus vite."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_Yatta ! Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce chapitre et j'avoue que je ne suis pas déçue. Il est juste parfait. Oh pauvre Aki-chan, que lui est-il donc arrivé ? Ça m'a fait de la peine de le voir si amorphe, j'espère qu'il retrouvera du poil de la bête. _

_Vraiment j'adore ce que tu écris, le suspense est vraiment génial. __Vivement la suite !_

_**Notes de l'auteur :** J'ai rajouté le petit dialogue entre Mamoru et Asami, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute. Je n'avais pas le coeur de renvoyer le chapitre pour le refaire corriger. Mim' si tu vois des fautes... Gomen__ nasai !_****_  
_


End file.
